An Urban Fairytale
by angelXofXpeace
Summary: In a sense, Kagome is the modern Cinderalla fairytale. No she doesn't have an evil step-mother or step sisters. Though she did make a complete life change. From an over-weight nobody to a hazel eyed bombshell... Summary continued inside
1. Prolouge

An Urban Fairytale

**Prolouge**

Summary: In a sense, Kagome is the modern cinderalla fairytale. No she doesn't have an evil step-mother or step sisters. Though she did make a complete life change. From an over-weight nobody to a hazel eyed bombshell with the figure of a super model. But who says being skinny solves all your problems?

** Prolouge**

A 13 year old Kagome sat at lunch, as usual, by herself. Bobbing her head slightly to the music that came through her walkman, becoming sad when the music had suddenly cut off.

Only thing that accompanied her were her headphones (well at least until her batteries died) and her homepacked lunch that she had made herself.

The reason she didn't like her mom making her lunch is because she never put enough in it for one.

And two, she always put bland healthy food in it. '_Blech!' _Kagome couldn't help but wretch at the salad that she had found when she had unzipped her lunch bag.

No doubt her mom had snuck it in there when she wasn't looking. Hurridly grabbing it and tossing it on the other side of the table she reached in for the two grilled cheese sandwhiches she had packed and 3 slices of left over pieces from last nights dinner that she had also snuck in.

'_Ha! Take that mom!' _ she couldn't help but giggle as she took her grilled cheese out of the sandwhich bag and bit down into it. After swallowing it she took two more large bites, humming as she chewed.

She closed her eyes as the flavor burst in her mouth, brightening her spirits so much she began to swing her legs and the table began to rock back and forth. Cheese and her were the best of friends.

"Be careful fat ass! Don't break the table!" came a teasing yell from behind her that she unfortunately heard due to her batteries dying in her walk man. She felt herself fold deeper into the layers of flab that encased her form, feeling as if it could somehow block the sting of the kids words.

Feeling an incredible heat wash over her and try to escape through her pores she knew her skin was turning an angry red as she looked down at the sandwhich in her hands, hating the way the fat over her arm encased her wrist like a skin suit.

Tears began to mist in her eyes slightly as she swallowed the food with an unsatisfying gulp, her mouth suddenly dry. Suddenly the food didn't hold that much favor anymore.

She tried to tune out the taunting behind her and enjoy her lunch in peace but it was kind of hard since she had no music to escape into. "What's wrong fat ass? All that lard clogging your ears." came the same taunting voice.

Feeling as if she was dangling on the edge of the cliff as laughter roared behind her like the sound of a freight train she stood to her feet and hurriedly tried to escape the cafeteria of the hell they call middle school.

She just focused on the doors as she broke out into a light run, the sound of laughter stabbing through her walls of protection, normally she had her music to help her through days like this.

This is why she hated comeing to school.

Because everyone was always laughing at _her_. Making fun of _her_.

"Is that a thunderstorm? No, it's the sound of Higurashi's thighs rubbing together!" came a new feminie voice as she unfortunately had to cross the front of the eating area to get to the exit doors.

By the time she had made it into the hallway she was panting slightly, feeling a light sheen of sweat over her skin form the exertion and the embarrassment. '_I hate this! Why couldn't I just stay home!' _she thought as she felt more tears well in her eyes but she fought them valiantly.

Until she had walked passed the glass windows that looked out onto the school garden area, catching sight of her breathless and downtrodden reflection.

From the double chin she sported down to her muffin-top and fat knees knocking together, she hated everything she saw.

Stepping up to the glass she raised her hand to rest on the cool surface, staring down the timid girl that look back at her as the negative thoughts and feelings she had buzzing around in her head took over and tears rolled down her face.

'_I don't want to be made fun of no more...I know there's a skinny me in here...somewhere...' _she thought as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the cold glass, welcoming the temperature.

She no longer wanted to look at herself, see herself blubbering like some overgrown whale. Hell, right now she didn't even want to be alive.

Her body shook with silent sobs as she felt her outer shell jiggle from the force and she hugged her rolls, feeling slightly comforted from their prescence even if they were the source of her pain.

"Uhm...are you ok?" came a voice from behind her and she tensed slightly, as she could tell it was a boys voice. Lifting up her head as she sniffled and tried to dry her face incomspicously she nodded. "Sure, yeah...I'm fine." she spoke softly, not wanting to turn around.

She could take no more teasing looks or glares of disgust. Right now she just wished the floor would open up and swallow her _and _her fat up.

"I don't think so. Fine isn't crying. Did something happen?" the voice inquired, Kagome unacustomed to the warmth and kindness in it.

Usually if someone was nice to her it was to do a cruel prank or learn something about her to where they could run back and gossip with their friends and plot on her routine social torture.

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at but you can just go..." Kagome began angrily turning around, going to tell him to buzz off but when she caught sight of the amber eyes that glowed with concern she felt her chain of thought dissapate as all she could do was stare at him.

As she took in his silver hair and dog ears on top of his head she heard no words as she glanced back down to his perfect face and saw his mouth moving, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her brain to connect to her ears as all she could focus on was how gorgeous he was.

"Uh...huh. Sorry." she spoke realizing that he was now staring at her as if something were wrong with her. '_No doubt there is! I'm a friggin mammoth! A giant! A whale! A guy like him would never notice me!' _she berated herself for her lack of response.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." was all he said suddenly as she grabbed her hand forcefully then took on in the opposite direction past the cafeteriar and down the hallway to the center of the school.

"Wha-Why?" Kagome suddenly exclaimed as she looked down at their hands, hating how her hand was about 10 times fatter than his.

"Why what? I find you crying and all red-faced then you space out in the middle of me talking to you? I think you may need to rest or something, are you feeling ill?" he countered, a slight irritated tone in his voice.

"No! Why are you being so nice to me? What are you trying to pull?" she finally got out as she pulled her hand from his, stopping in her steps. She had never held hands with a boy before. Let alone one as cute as him.

The boy turned around in slight shock as he looked at the girl, seeing her looking down at the ground avoiding to meet his eyes.

"Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I'm up to something. You just...looked like you needed a friend. Ok? Happy now?" he bit out angrily, trying to sound mean but it really wasn't coming off as that as Kagome snuck a glance up and saw he was looking away also, trying to act nonchalant.

'_He's...embarassed? Well...look who he's standing next to genius!' _Kagome chided herself inside her head, wishing that she was about 80 lbs. lighter and had the physique of a super model.

"Look, you don't have to pretend to be my friend ok? I'm the fat girl of the school, I get it, I'm always the butt of everyones jokes. So please, if you're trying to play with me or mess with my feelings...please stop." she whispered slightly as her voice wavered slightly, the feelings she felt that caused her to cry earlier beginning to rise up again.

She stepped to walk around him again but was shocked once more when he grabbed her hand gently but with enough force to stop her from walking away,

"Look, I just came to this school 3 days ago and don't have many friends because, as you can see, I'm hanyou and don't have that much social skill," he began scratching the back of his head awkwardly feeling under scruitiny from the errie stare Kagome had pinned on him,

"All I'm trying to do is be a friend. So...whadoyasay,friends?" he ended in one big rush making Kagome burst into a slight smile seeing he was almost as socially awkward as she was.

"I-I guess. My names Kagome. What's yours?" she asked a slight blush coming onto her face as she saw his dog ears perk up in happiness.

"Inuyashsa. So, are you really feeling ok?" he asked causing for her to fall silent as the scene from school replayed in her head.

"Sure," she nodded, sliding a peice of her hair nervously behind her ear, "Just know that you picked an unpopular girl to attatch yourself to. I suggest if you want to salvage your middle school experience you get far away from me as you can. Don't want people thinkin' you're my boyfriend." Kagome advised, being honest with what she said.

"Who cares about those assholes." he sneered making Kagome gasp. "What?" Inuyasha asked looking around as if something was coming to attack him. "You...you cursed." she said in a slight accusing tone. "Is that all!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he then burst out laughing.

"Look, you have a LOT to learn from me, ok?" Inuyasha chuckled as he placed an arm around her shoulder as they then began to walk down the hall, the bell ringing signaling that lunch was over and that it was time to return to class.

'_Oh god...like what?' _she thought anxiously to herself but felt herself relax at Inuyasha's demeanor, he was the first friend that she had made that junior high school year.

'_I want to change...I want to get smaller...so...Inuyasha can like me...' _she unconciously found herself thinking, knowing that there was no chance that he would ever go for a girl like her, and the reason he was even being this close to her because he saw her as a friends. A nice, fat, FRIEND.

Well, she was going to do everything in her power to change that. To change herself and her weight.


	2. Unexpected Reuinion

An Urban Fairytale

Chapter 1

Unexpected Reunion

Summary: In a sense, Kagome is the modern Cinderella fairytale. No she doesn't have an evil step-mother or step sisters. Though she did make a complete life change. From an over-weight nobody to a hazel eyed bombshell with the figure of a super model. But who says being skinny solves all your problems?

Chapter 1: Unexpected Reunion

Kagome stood in front of her mirror, taking in her appearance as she was clad in her new school uniform.

'_What kind of school is this? I requested a longer skirt and this is what I got?' _she thought as she turned to the side and saw that the skirt fell just below her bottom, leaving plenty of thigh to view.

This was her first day at a new high school and she was highly nervous and but excited also.

She had never went to a school as expensive as this one. It was supposedly where all the rich students and socialites received their eduction without the dangers of the media or paparazzi.

She had also never in her life had she thought she'd ever have the slender legs made for mini-skirts! But she wasn't complaining.

She tilted her head as she took in her slim form and was still surprised at the slim face that glanced back at her, the hazel eyes looked back her. Sometimes she asked herself, is this really me? This...pretty girl?

Now, 17 years old she was proud to say that her 4 years of hard work paid off. After much dedication and changing her eating habits (which had numerable cave-ins and failures) she had finally found a plan that had worked for her.

She had dyed her hair a dark red to where it still looked black until the light hit it. Along with her changes she'd pierced her ears, lip, and when the time came for it her belly button.

Though she had achieved the washboard abs she'd always dreamed of having over the summer she still felt self-conscious in a bathing suit.

Looking at the pictures that she had stuck in the edge of her mirror she smiled when she saw her friend Inuyasha next to her old fat self.

A slight sadness came over her as she remember when he had moved away 2 years after meeting him, saying his dads job caused for him to move around a lot.

Right after they'd met she started working out and was hoping he would be here to see the day she had achieved her goal, and had cried for weeks after he had left because she felt as if she would never see him again although he promised he would definitely come back.

After 4 looong years she had finally achieved her goal and had told Inuyasha she had when they exchanged emails when he got the chance, which wasn't as often as she would like.

She smiled at her reflection feeling better than she had when she was younger, stuffing herself with food. Although she still felt old fears and insecurities whispering in the back of her mind she learned to pay them less attention with each passing day.

'_You are no longer the fat Kagome! You're a new person with a new body. Live in it. Own it!' _she chanted to herself as she heard her mother call to her from downstairs, telling her that the school bus was outside.

"Own it. Own it. Own it." she chanted under her breath as she grabbed her school bag and rushed down the stairs, hurriedly putting on some lip gloss after she gave her mother a kiss good bye.

"You look wonderful Kagome! My little girl has grown up on me." her mother whispered with teary eyes as she gave Kagome one more tight squeeze.

"Mom. Don't...I'll ruin my make up." Kagome chuckled back with slightly watery eyes, sniffling back tears as she looked at the woman who had helped her through her weight struggles.

Every time she failed or cheated on her diet and beat herself up about it, her mother was right there. Waiting to lovingly coach her back on track.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm SO happy for you. You're healthy and you look happier than ever. Now, go enjoy your new school honey." her mother spoke giving her one more kiss on the forehead as Kagome bolted out the front door, a light bounce in her step.

"Love you mom, and thanks for the lunch." she yelled over her shoulder as she then focused on the large yellow behemoth waiting in front of her house that was called a 'school bus'.

When she reached the doors they emitted a hiss from the hydraulic system used to open them and she took a deep breath as she put her foot on the first step. '_Well, here it goes.' _she thought nervously as her grip on her backpack tightened to where her knuckles turned white.

Walking down the aisle of the bus this time was a new experience for her. Considering that she no longer need to squeeze and maneuver her rolls of fat between the seats and the people.

She was trying to look anywhere but at the kids on the bus but beginning to have no where else to stare her eyes dropped to look at her peers. Instead of taunts and sneers she was met with stares.

Good stares, she was hoping since no one was saying anything and just staring at her like she was an alien. Seeing a seat open in the back she hurried towards it and plopped down, sitting her backpack down in the empty space. Not realizing that she had caught the eyes of an old classmate.

She fiddled with her lip ring with her teeth as she opened her bag and pulled out her mp3 player. "Higurashi? Is that you?" came a girls voice a couple of seats ahead of her, disbelief in her voice.

She looked up and almost dropped her headphones as she saw who it was talking to her. '_Why is Kikyo talking to __**me**__ of all people? Doesn't she have someone else to harass?' _she thought as she nodded mutely in response.

"Oh my god! You lost so much weight! I almost didn't recognize you without your chins." she said as her friends around her smiled and giggled, as if knowing something she didn't.

"Uh, is that a compliment?" she ventured feeling a little offended as she began to place her ear buds in her ear.

"Of course it is. I was beginning to worry that they wouldn't have uniforms to fit you." she said feigning a worry tone although her eyes were pinned to her face, as if sizing her up.

"Is that right?" she said not really caring, pressing play on her mp3 player and tuning them out as she turned to look out the window. '_This girl right here...' _she thought feeling slightly agitated.

Everyone knew who Kikyo was. She was the queen of popularity and had made her middle school existence a living hell. She got all the boys, had all the money because her father owned a manufacturing company, and anything Kikyo wanted she got it.

'_How did I end up getting enrolled in the same school as her?_' she pondered with a shake of her head as she switched the song to an upbeat dance song.

The bus came to another stop and her eyes floated to the to the front as the door opened. When she saw the boys step on she really didn't pay any attention until she caught the shine of a silver hair and flash of amber eyes.

"Oh my god..." she whispered as she saw the boy give the bus driver a piece of paper as the boy ahead of him waited until he had finished talking to the bus driver.

She was so caught up in staring that she didn't realize Kikyo's eyes going from her to Inuyasha then back again, the wheels turning in her head as she couldn't help but smile smugly as she turned back to her friends.

"C'mon Inuyasha, let's sit by the hottie in the back." the boy said to him as Inuyasha rolled his eyes then looked in the back, seeing that there WAS a hottie there. Hot wasn't even the word to discribe it.

He couldn't help but have his eyes float to look at her only to fight with himself to pull them away.

The music faded from her world as she watched her old friend head towards her, all she could do was stare at him as they neared, her eyes running over his form.

'_He sure has gotten...big and tall! He's not as scrawny as he used to be.' _she thought in surprise as she pulled one of her ear buds out her ear.

"Inuyasha? It IS you! You did come back." Kagome smiled as they sat down across from her, the dark haired boy sitting on the inside as Inuyasha sat closer to the aisle. "Do I know you?" Inuyasha said in confusion, wondering how this pretty girl knew his name and why she looked so familiar.

"It's me! Kagome! I told you you wouldn't recognize me when you saw me." she chuckled smugly as she crossed her arms over her uniform, causing for her ample breasts to poke out more and Miroku was taking full advantage by staring.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked happily seeing Inuyasha's jaw drop as he realize it WAS Kagome. This super model chick and her DID have the same eyes and smile.

"You look...wow..." was all Inuyasha could say as the old Kagome flashed across his mind and how they did favor now that he thought about it. "You look goooood. Would you do me the honor of-" the dark haired boy began but Inuyasha turned to pin him with a glare that could kill and he fell silent.

Kagome laughed as she saw that her friend was speechless. '_Maybe...this year will be good after all. Maybe, just maybe, he can see me as more than just a friend now.' _she thought hopefully.

"Ignore Miroku, he's a hopeless pervert." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth making Kagome laugh.

"So when did you get back?" Kagome asked curiously, wondering just what Inuyasha's life had been like after he'd moved away. "About a week ago, I tried to get in contact with you but your old number wasn't working." Inuyasha said as Miroku looked at him in shock.

"You didn't tell me you had _her_ number. Trying to hog all the hotness?" Miroku pouted earning an elbow in the rib from Inuyasha.

Kagome chuckled at Miroku's antics with a light blush,

"It wouldn't because we moved to a new house about 2 weeks ago, we still don't have our phone up and stuff. Mom's caught up in work and stuff. You know she's fitness obsessed and loves her personal trainer job." she said as she couldn't believe that she was finally reunited with her old friend.

Luckily her Moms workout videos had begun to catch on so much she was offered a contract with a health channel and so now she had her own fitness channels and infomercials selling her workout tapes and equipment. It's as if she'd achieved success overnight.

After 4 years she knew they had a lot of catching up to do, and changing his perception of her as just a friend.

After a couple of more stops they pulled up to the school behind all the other buses and the driver opened the door hurriedly as if to say, 'Get the fuck out', the kids stood and filed into a line.

"Hey Yashie, did some working out over the summer?" Kagome heard Kikyo flirt as they stepped off the bus, the perky prep smoothing over her mini-skirt as the kids spread out over the school lawn like a small mob.

"I guess..." Inuyasha answered as he scratched behind his ear nervously and Kagome could help but smile a little, '_He's still the same old awkward Inuyasha.' _she thought to herself in relief, glad that all the muscles he gained hadn't gone to his head.

Kagome walked ahead of them feeling slightly out of place next to Kikyo who looked as if she were putting the moves on Inuyasha. Suddenly her world was enveloped in black and pink due to someone catching her in a surprise bear-hug and giving her a face full of hair.

"Kagome! You look great! Hell-o sexy!" her best friend Sango praised her as she continued to squeeze the life out of her. "Thanks Sango...thought I...can't...breath!" Kagome rasped out as she patted her back weakly, her lung beginning to burn from the need of oxygen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait to get back from Italy to see you. Those pictures didn't do you justice, you look way better in person." Sango complimented as she released her and Kagome slumped slightly as she took in deep gulps of air.

Sango's mother was a super model, which explained her killer good looks and her father inherited GMC motors from his father so they were always taking family vacation to obscure places in the world like Yakutsk and Tchibanga and such.

"Looove the pink streaks, hopefully the school won't make you dye it back to natural color. Gotta remember that stupid dress code." Kagome complimented her friend. She wished she was as bold as that, all she did was tint her hair a dark red which couldn't even really be seen.

"Oh, but guess what?" Kagome began excitedly as she pulled a piece of her dark red hair behind her ear, a nervous habit that she had yet to break. "What? Tell me." Sango asked energetically, loving a good gossip.

"Inuyasha's back. Don't _stare_, but he's the tall silver haired guy standing next to Miroku, the guy with the dark hair." Kagome whispered as Sango discretely looked over her shoulder but didn't let her eyes linger as if she were looking for someone.

"He _is_ gorgeous! But you said the guy next to him is Miroku? What's he like?" Sango asked when she turned back around earning a laugh from Kagome. Although Sango wasn't promiscuous like Kikyo, she did like having a little boy-toy every now and then.

"Uhh...don't know. You're gonna have to ask Inuyasha that I guess." Kagome shrugged, it seemed like Inuyasha and him were close friends.

"Hey, Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha call as she and Sango stopped and turned around, seeing Inuyasha and Miroku jogging slightly to catch up to them. "Go get 'em tiger." Sango whispered encouragingly making Kagome blush slightly and shoot her a look of embarrassment.

"What's up?" Kagome asked when they had caught up to them and they fell into step together, Miroku walking besides Sango as they neared the cafeteria doors for breakfast.

"Just wondering if we have any classes together, what's your schedule lookin' like?" he asked as he pulled out his piece of blue paper that had his classes on them as they then began to compare.

When they neared the doors Miroku rushed forward to open them, shooting Sango a smile as he winked at her. "That's gentlemanly of-you pervert!" Sango began to compliment but when she had walked past him she felt his hand give her butt a generous squeeze and turned around to sock him in the gut.

"Ohh!" Inuyasha winced seeing Miroku double over but continue to smile. "That was well worth it. You have the softest ass I've felt in the world...uh..." Miroku began to say her name but realized he didn't know it.

"The names Sango you jerk. Better remember it." Sango harrumphed angrily as she turned her back to him, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned and winked at Kagome.

"Gotta make 'em work for it." she whispered as she passed Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku then began to follow behind her with a dazed smile on his face, eyes on her butt as she swiveled her hips as she walked towards the breakfast line.

"Wooow!" Kagome laughed as she looked over at Inuyasha. "Is he always so...so..." she trailed off not knowing how to word it without sounding mean.

"Perverted? Yes he is, unfortunately. He says his hand is cursed but I just think it's hormones." Inuyasha laughed as they followed Miroku and Sango towards the line.

The line moved at an agonizingly slow pace as she saw a couple of familiar faces from her old school, wondering why some got transferred but most of them were completely new to her.

'_I wonder what he and Kikyo were talking about.' _she thought to herself, wondering why all of the sudden she had taken an interest in him anyways. She didn't want to ask. She didn't want to seem jealous or anything, which she wasn't!

Across the cafeteria Kikyo and her perky gang of preps sat at a table, filing their nails and sipping coffee as they were caught up in conversation. Suddenly Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha and waved demurely. "Uh...weird." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome making her laugh as he waved back lazily.

'_What the hell? I remember her saying talking to hanyous was social suicide!' _Kagome thought to herself, feeling as if Kikyo was up to something.

"Seems she likes you." Kagome teased with a small smile, poking him in the arm and stomach. '_Oh! Rock hard! Hell yeeees.' _she sung in her head at the feel of Inuyasha's muscles.

"I don't know. She said that middle school was behind her and she wanted me to eat lunch with her today and her friends today...but I don't know. We have nothing in common really." Inuyasha said thoughtfully, tapping his hands with his chin.

"Well, let your conscious be your guide." Kagome smiled when she really wanted to yell at him to NOT have lunch with her. That Kikyo was evil and still taunted her with her 'fat years' but she wasn't a tattle tell or the type to bash another girl. She had been bashed enough times to know that it did NOT feel good.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked as they stepped forward in the line and Kagome's eyebrows rose in surprise as she curled her lips as if smoothing her lip gloss.

"Uhmmm...uh..." Kagome flubbed, not knowing what to say as all she could think of was all the hell Kikyo had put her through during middle school after Inuyasha had left.

"You think I shouldn't." Inuyasha concluded with a slight smile, crossing his arms. "Wha-How'd you get that from 'Uhhh'?" Kagome defended slightly, her face turning a light pink.

"Well you're easy to read Kagome, and considering I was your best friend in 7th and 8th grade I know a lot about you." Inuyasha chuckled causing for Kagome to shake her head. "Well, that was 4 years ago. A lot has changed since then, as you can see." she said giving her flat stomach a pat.

"I see...you look, really nice Kagome, really." Inuyasha complimented making Kagome blush as she stared up at him. His 6'2 height towered over her 5'6 and she could really get lost in those eyes all day.

"Uh Kagome, the line." Inuyasha pointed causing for Kagome to snap out of her daydream and see there was a large space of people. "Oops!" she chirped as she hurried before anyone could cut in front of them.

After they got their food they all sat down at a round table in the center of the cafeteria. "Oh Kagome, can I have one of your apple slices?" Sango asked brightly when they sat down and Kagome nodded, opening her fruit salad so Sango could grab one.

"Let's see what all we have." Miroku suggested pulling out his schedule and putting it on the table. Inuyasha and Kagome had already concluded that they had almost every class together except chemistry and history.

Luckily their schedules were pretty similar and Miroku and Sango DID have every class together.

"Dammit! Why did I get cursed with the pervert?" Sango whined as she slummed her head on the table, her pink and brown hair fluttering around it.

"That hurt Sango, really." Miroku said with a sad tone, placing a hand on her thigh. "Watch it bub!" Sango warned picking up her fork as if she were going to stab him with it, raising her head from the table.

The four ate and laughed as they grew more comfortable with each other.

Learning who liked what band, book, or movie and things of the like.

Before she'd even realized Kagome had finished her food and her bottle of water. "Gotta run to the ladies room, excuse me guys. Don't kill 'em while I'm gone Sango ok?" she joked as she pushed her chair back so she can stand up.

"Roger that!" Sango chirped, quoting her favorite song making Kagome blanch as she walk away. She could NOT stand Nicki Minaj. Wouldn't find any of THAT garbage on her mp3 player or computer.

'_Who raps like that? Seriously?'_ she couldn't help but laugh as she walked up the small 3 steps that lead towards the bathrooms on the higher level of the luncheon area.

(ACROSS THE LUNCH ROOM WITH KIKYO AND HER FLUNKIES...)

"Do you really like him?" Kikyo's main friend, Kanna asked in a slight disgusted voice.

She was her main friend because she was pretty and never thought or asked too many questions. She was the designated bimbo of the group.

Which was an A+ in Kikyo's book considering it made her easier to manipulate her into doing her bidding.

Her slender shape and rare albino beauty made it easier for them to attract attention and all the hot guys.

Kikyo would never hang around anyone ugly unless it was to make her look better or benefit her in some way.

"Psh! Of course not. But I know someone who does." she said in a slight sing song voice as she opened her compact then proceeded to primp herself. Making sure her curls weren't dropping in an unattractive way.

"Who could like that mongrel?" her other friend, Kagura scoffed with a slight laugh, sipping from a cup of coffee from the school Starbucks (Yes, this school has a Starbucks).

Kagura was Kikyo's other partner in crime, her mother was a choreographer for all the mainstream dance and music videos so she always got invited to all the cool show-biz parties.

To which they automatically got invited to by default since they were all friends with Kagura.

Kagura always got the coolest clothes, shoes, and purses since fashion was a big part of her mother's line of work, which was one of the main reasons Kikyo 'loved' her.

If that was even possible. It was clear only person Kikyo could ever love was herself and ONLY herself.

"Little innocent Kagome. That's who," Kikyo sneered feigning a sweet and innocent voice,

"I can't have her start thinking she's one of us now that she's all skinny and shit. We have to remind her that she is nothing but a bottom feeder and which better way to do that than steal her little hanyou?" Kikyo sighed as she grabbed her purse and began to dig in it for her makeup.

"But she looks just as pretty as you, definitely not bottom feeder material." Kanna said airily without thinking as she filed her nails.

Then gasped as she looked up and saw Kikyo shoot her a glare and she backtracked.

"What I meant to say is-" Kanna began but Kikyo caught her off with a ferocious glare,

"Just because her mom has gotten semi-famous and a little money doesn't mean that she's worthy enough to be on the same pedestal as us.." Kikyo spoke begrudgingly as she meticulously lined her lips with lip-liner.

"Uh-ohh. Someones _jelly_." Kagura chimed in with a giggle as she relished in the look Kikyo gave at her, making Kanna laugh also.

"Pur-leese. No ones jealous of that cow." Kikyo said with disdain in her voice as she closed her mirror and returned that and her lip-liner to her purse.

"And Kagura, please stop trying to make 'jelly' happen. It's NOT going to." Kikyo sighed as she rolled her eyes then stood from the table.

"Excuse me, nature calls." she smiled as she swaggered towards the bathroom, seeing that Kagome was heading in the same direction. She had a little girl-on-girl business to take care of.


	3. Playing the Game

An Urban Fairytale

Chapter 2

Playing the Game

Summary: In a sense, Kagome is the modern cinderalla fairytale. No she doesn't have an evil step-mother or step sisters. Though she did make a complete life change. From an over-weight nobody to a hazel eyed bombshell with the figure of a super model. But who says being skinny solves all your problems?

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I been really busy traveling and haven't been around a computer long enough to even check my email. I PROMISE I will try to update more often. Anyway, on the with story, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Playing the Game

'_Breathe...' _ Kagome thought to herself as she surfaced the water quickly for a breath then descended again, moving through the water of the school swim pool with ease and grace.

Her strokes were flawless and she was incredibly fast, focused on reaching the other end of the pool and beating her personal time record.

Every time she worked out she tried to do better than the last session.

She didn't know how long she stayed in the pool swimming and thinking through her laps. When she first began swimming there were a handful of people in the pool, now it was empty except for her.

Thoughts flew through her brain as fast as she moved through the water.

She turned a flip as she reached the other side of the pool then pushed off the wall with vigor, anger fueling her legs and arms.

'_Who does that bitch think she is! He was my friend before hers...' _she couldn't help but think as she rose quickly above the surface for a deep breath then submerged again to focus on her breaststroke.

(FLASHBACK TO A WEEK AND A HALF AGO...)

Kagome hummed to herself as she entered the girls bathroom, not expecting to find a group of girls inside prepping themselves and straightening their hair in front of the mirrors.

'_Isn't that what you're supposed to do before school?' _Kagome couldn't help but wonder as she saw a short petite girl with shoulder length hair straightening it with 'Chi' straighteners, the back was down and straight as a rod when the top part was in a ponytail and still poofy and wavy.

Paying them no mind and a little nervous at the thought of a social encounter she rushed to a stall to where she gratefully emptied her bladder and hoped by the time she was done the girls would be gone.

"Heeey! Are you Nadoka Higurashi's daughter? The fitness guru?" came a voice from as she exited a stall after taking care of business. Guess luck wasn't on her side today.

"Uhm, yes." Kagome answered shyly turning around to see the petite girl she saw straightening her hair looking at her with bright eyes and a smile. Her hair was completely straight now and had a slight flip on the ends with a side ponytail up top.

"Wooow! She's _awesome_, I just ordered her weight set. You're so lucky to be her daughter, you actually favor her a lot! I'm Rin by the way." Rin babbled excitedly, running over to her and shaking her hand energetically.

"Uh...thanks Rin. I'm Kagome, its nice to meet you." Kagome couldn't help but chuckle by her innocent childlike excitement, but she was still a little surprised that her mother was that well known as the girls behind them began to whisper and look at her in awe.

"Your mom talks about you a lot on her shows, I almost feel like I know you. I'm glad I finally got to chance to meet you. Love your hair color too." Rin smiled as Kagome blushed slightly as the praise fell on her eardrums.

"You do? It didn't come out as loud as I thought it would be but too much dying will end up with split ends." Kagome said in surprise, feeling her nervousness fade away at Rin's friendliness.

"Tell me about it! The chlorine from the pool here kills my hair, but it's worth it for the swim team." Rin said stars appearing in her eyes as her favorite pastime came to mind: swimming.

Kagome inquired about the schools swim team and filed the information about it away in her brain for later, she would need some kind of after school activity to get through this school year.

Though she didn't enjoy swimming as much as she did music.

After a little more small talk they exchanged contact information then the girls were on their way, Rin waving bye energetically as she and her friends exited the door and Kagome walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

Suddenly the slamming sound of the door hitting the wall echoing in the bathroom that cause Kagome to jump and turn around.

'_Is there some conspiracy against me or something?' _Kagome thought to herself as she saw it was Kikyo walking in then turned around to the paper towels to dry her hands, deciding not to pay her any mind.

Bad decision on her part. Kikyo did NOT like being ignored.

She sighed softly as she threw the paper towel away then turned to exit the bathroom only to come face to face with the devil herself.

"Don't start getting any ideas that you deserve to be here since you lost some weight, cow. Remember your place." Kikyo sneered with her arms crossed, her minty fresh breath hitting Kagome in the face as she popped the gum in her mouth.

"Relax Kikyo. I'm not going to dethrone you." Kagome chuckled back sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She didn't want confrontation. Hell she just wanted Inuyasha to notice her!

"As if that were possible. You didn't used to be this mouthy. What happened? Got cocky now that your waist and hips aren't all one big roll?" Kikyo countered, causing for Kagome's insides to flip as a red flush ran across her face at the insult.

Sure she was skinny now, but that didn't mean that old demons didn't bother her. Sometimes when she looked in the mirror she still didn't feel like she was good enough.

"No, I just learned my self worth. Something you wouldn't know about since you are so evil and diffident." Kagome shot back angrily, feeling slightly embarrassed but more angry.

'_What is this vocabulary class? What the fuck is 'diffident'?' _Kikyo couldn't help but think as a frown settled on her face making a note to herself to look it up later.

"Look, bottomfeeder. Stay out of the way and stay AWAY from Inuyasha, he's off limits. Or you'll regret it." she spoke, voice full of disdain as she turned and walked away, hitting Kagome in the face with her hair in the process.

(END FLASHBACK)

When she had finished that lap she had resigned to floating on her back on top of the water, catching her breath as her heart rate began to slow down.

It had been almost two weeks since the school year had started, since her first day she had risen to semi-popularity and had a small circle of friends much to Kikyo's displeasure.

She was still socially awkward but thankfully she wasn't teased for it that much, at least, not by other people besides Kikyo and her flunkies.

The school was a buzz with talk of the new girl, the tall girl with the looks of a super-model and legs for runway.

'_What is with these people?' _she thought as that one compliment flew across her mind making her smile a little. At least her hard work was being acknowledged

She didn't think she was THAT pretty or anything really special. She just wondered why people kept comparing her to Kikyo. She wished they would stop because it's really making her life a living hell.

She didn't want to be tied to that vindictive bitch in any way!

Backstroking over to the ladder she turned and grabbed it. As she climbed out she was surprised to find that she was the only one in the pool area.

She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, no one would be able to see her in the black one-peice bathing suit, not that it was revealing or anything. Though she was told she had a great figure she didn't have the confidence to back it up yet.

The shortest skirt she had was her school uniform skirt, which was a surprise to her. She couldn't help but feel a slight sense of dread 5 out of the 7 days of week she had to parade around in it for 8 hours a day.

Only thing that kept her from dying of embarrassment and shame was her friends company, they distracted her from the nakedness she felt while wearing it.

Walking over to one of the brown benches where the swimmers sat during swim meets she took off her swimming cap then grabbed her towel and began to dry off thoroughly then get dressed. She would be really pissed if the chlorine ruined her dye job.

Suddenly the sound of music startled Kagome out of her chain of thought as she was putting on her shoes and she dove hurriedly into her book bag to grab out her cell phone, she'd just gotten it yesterday as a 'reward' for all her hard work from her mother.

"'Ello!" Kagome answered, faking a British accent when she saw it was Sango's number. Instantly Sango started off in an excited tyrant about some party and how they had to find the perfect outfits because it was Kagura's birthday party.

"Wait...Kagura as in Kikyo's flunky? You know me and them don't get along well, like vinegar and oil. We just don't mix." Kagome sighed not really caring if they did or not. She just wondered what the hell Kikyo meant by 'or else' when she told her to stay away from Inuyasha.

Which she hadn't been quite able to do successfully. They rode the same bus and stayed in the same neighborhood even if Kagome tried she wouldn't be able to stay away from him, he was her only friend in her 'fat years' and saw her for what was on the inside instead of the out.

"Which is exactly why we have to go! We have to knock them down a level or two, y'know, remind them that the universe doesn't revolve around them." Sango exclaimed, her smile audible through the phone.

"That DOES sound nice and all..." Kagome trailed off, unable to deny that it sounded undeniably tempting to knock the 'Queen Bee' and her flunkie of their high horses.

"But I don't want any drama. I just want to have a peaceful school year." she added on when she heard Sango take a breath to begin talking.

"And you also want the irresistible Inuyasha Takahashi for yourself. You know you do! This party is the perfect opportunity to wow him with a nice outfit, sexy dancing, maybe a flirtatious banter here and there. Make him see you as more than a _friend_." Sango threw in, knowing that Kagome had a soft spot for Inuyasha in her heart.

Which was unfair since she was using him as a bargaining chip to get her to go to the party with her!

"Inuyasha's going?" Kagome squeaked, feeling butterflies at the thought of going to a party with Inuyasha and dancing with him.

'_Feeling those warm and hard muscles while I dance nice and close with-No Kagome! Stay focused!' _Kagome thought to herself, pulling herself out of the daydream if her slow dancing with Inuyasha.

"Duh! He got invited because Kikyo obviously knows you like him and is trying to make your life miserable. You don't have to lie down and play down. Fight for your man!" Sango yelled passionately into the phone making Kagome laugh as she shouldered her bag.

"Fine, fine! I'll go...when is this party?" Kagome caved, unable to feel a slight rush of excitement at the thought of breaking her timid girl mold and going after something that she wanted. Inuyasha to be exact.

"Great!" Sango cheered then launched off into telling her when and where the party was and where they should get their clothes from.

(A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER...)

Kagome clicked the pusher on her mechanical pencil, making the lead incredibly long before she pushed it again and pushed the point on her fingertip, sliding the lead back inside.

The teacher was deathly boring and wasn't teaching her something she didn't already know. Not because she wasn't interested in the subject.

But because history was interesting to her and unfortunately she had already learned about all of the wars and subjects that was in this years curriculum thanks to her watching the history channel while she was on the treadmill at home.

What sucked even more was that Inuyasha wasn't in this class, or any of her friends for that matter so she was stuck with the 'Wicked With of the West and her flying monkeys' AKA Kikyo, Kanna, and Kagura.

The whole time she had to deal with Kikyo snickers and snide comments every time the teacher called on her to read a paragraph from the history book or answer a question about the subject.

She thought things could get no worse when the teacher told them they were to break up into groups of 4 for a team assignment on making a chart and time lines of the certain war and culture they were studying.

Before she had known it the room had got together in their own little groups and clique and she was the odd one left out. "Kagome! Why don't you join Kikyo and her group, they're down one person. Well...go on!" the teacher rushed her, noting her hesitation.

"Oh god...why me?" Kagome muttered as she slowly walked over towards the girls, each step filled with dread.

When she sat down she couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward as the three other girls played with their fluffy feathered hot pink ballpoint pens(A/N: You know the girly pink ones with the fluffy stuff on top?).

"So, Kagome. I heard this is your first time at a school like this, like, do you like it?" Kanna asked leaning forward with her chin on her head, actually looking interested which annoyed Kikyo.

She shrugged in response to the question, taken aback by Kanna's 'friendliness', she seemed a little on the slow side which might of explained her attempt at conversation.

"It's a new experience. They have electives here the don't have in public school so I guess it's a little better." Kagome answered trying to not to sound as awkward as she felt as Kanna slowly nodded.

"Public school? God that sounds so morbid." Kagura chuckled as Kikyo smiled, at least one of her friends weren't falling to Kagome's 'charms'.

The teacher began to pass out sheets of an empty time line and charts and told them to get to work.

'_It really wasn't that horrible...' _Kagome thought to herself as she sniffed, feeling as if Kagura were making a slight at her.

"So are you going to come to my party tomorrow night? Everyone in school is coming, at least, anyone that matters." Kagura inquired as Kagome opened her history booked and wished she could get swallowed into the events of the past.

At least it wouldn't be as awkward as sitting here!

"I don't know yet. I've never really been into partying much." Kagome answered deciding to leave them wondering. Oh she WAS going! But only to see Inuyasha.

"Well...Inuyasha's coming, I'm going to ask him to go as a date with me at lunch today." Kikyo finally spoke up, watching Kagome's face to gauge her reaction.

'_What? Hell no! I am NOT letting that happen.' _ Kagome thought angrily, keeping her face as neutral as she could when inside she was ablaze with anger.

She knew Kikyo was only doing it to get under skin and that she felt no true attraction to Inuyasha, if she did it was only because Kagome liked him.

"Good luck with that." Kagome spoke with an airy tone causing for Kikyo to blink in surprise. "Oh I don't need any luck. If anything Inuyasha should feel lucky to be with me. I'm going to rock his world tomorrow night." she chuckled with a risque smile, making Kagura and Kanna giggle.

"You are SO raunchy Kikyo." Kanna squealed out making Kikyo shrug. "No, just confident." Kikyo replied as Kagome began to feel out of place.

'_Or more like a whorebag slut!' _Kagome screamed in her head as she began to write, pressing down so hard that she broke the lead on her mechanical pencil.

"Oh an about last week Kagome, I'm sorry I seemed to be a bit of a bitch," Kikyo began to apologize feigning an apologetic look in her eyes, "I was PMSing and sometimes I act outside of myself. Do you forgive me." she finished as she smiled apologetically.

'_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' _Kikyo thought to herself as she saw Kagome's reaction and was satisfied, thinking she had pulled that apology off when she had really felt like throwing up.

She really was a good actress and Kagome would have believed her if she hadn't of known she was the devil incarnate!

Deciding she would play Kikyo at her own game and Kagome plastered the realest smile on her face that she could. "Of course I do. I hope maybe we can put the past behind us and be friends." she said, her eyes shining from her smile.

"And since we're gonna be friends, I would still like for you to stay away from Inuyasha. After all, friends don't go after the boys their other friend likes, right? Because I like him and plan on being with Inuyasha." Kikyo spoke putting emotion in her voice when she said she liked him, as Kagura and Kanna nodded.

'_Bitch...' _Kagome couldn't help but think to herself as she nodded with a flawless smile.

Maybe she would take dethroning Kikyo serious after all.


	4. Rules of the Game

An Urban Fairytale

Chapter 3

Rules of the Game

Summary: In a sense, Kagome is the modern cinderalla fairytale. No she doesn't have an evil step-mother or step sisters. Though she did make a complete life change. From an over-weight nobody to a hazel eyed bombshell with the figure of a super model. But who says being skinny solves all your problems?

First rule of the game: NEVER, and I mean NEVER, let them see you sweat.

"I know right!" Kagome gushed out to her friend Sango, they were currently getting dressed in the locker room after gym class. She was telling her about the horrid hour and fifteen minutes she had to work in a group with Kikyo and how she was using Inuyasha in a sick and twisted ever to make Kagome miserable.

As usual Sango waited until the locker room was empty with Kagome before her friend began to get undressed. After Inuyasha moved away Sango had moved into the house that he lived in and she and Kagome had instantly became close friends.

And since she didn't make Kagome feel like a fat lard whenever she was around it was easy for her to workout in front of her and talk to her.

She was really grateful for Sango and she wouldn't know where she would be if it wasn't for her or her mom's support during her battle with her weight.

Kagome was skittish whenever it came time to show her body in public which is why even after her 'fat years' she still waited until everyone was leaving the locker room to get dressed.

"I can't believe she's being such a bitch though. I really shouldn't be surprised." Sango spoke as she placed some cherry chapstick on her lips in the mirror.

"I'm not surprised either, I wonder why she feels the need to make my life a living hell!" Kagome hissed out as she pulled the shirt of her school uniform over her lush breasts. No matter how many push ups she did they never got smaller and all squats did was make her butt rounder, bigger, and more toned, not smaller.

After she was dressed she placed her gym clothes in her bag then turned to Sango to see her smiling her cheshire cat smile like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Uh oh..." Kagome sang out, a ball of dread dropping in her stomach.

Whenever Sango had that smile she was cooking up some whacky scheme.

"I know one way we can shake her up real good." Sango said nodding her head as she turned her plan over in her mind.

"If it involves any violence or anything of the sort count me out." Kagome spoke back after shouldering her gym bag then heading towards the door with Sango falling into step along side her.

"No, no no, no violence will be neccessarry. Although Kikyo may be ready to commit an act of violence after we're through with her." Sango cackled so convincingly it made shivers run down Kagome's spine.

As they exited the locker room and entered the gym to go to the other wing of the school Sango told Kagome of her plan and how it was phase one of Operation: Dethrone Kikyo.

Unfortunatlely they didn't have the next class together, which was algebra, but luckily for her Inuyasha was in that class so she would at least have some time to herself with him. Even better Kikyo and her drones were no where in sight in that hour.

Double score!

'_How do I let her talk me into these things?' _Kagome thought to herself after they had parted ways, Sango heading to her elective class and sending Kagome out on the first step of the plan.

Her heart beat sporadicly against her ribcage as she thought of what Sango had suggested.

_'__**All's fair in love and war, the best way to make Kikyo see she won't be able to just treat you any way is to beat her to the punch, ask Inuyasha out before she has the chance!' **_ Sango's voice replayed in her head, making her heart do a flip as she pictured the scene of her asking him.

Would he laugh?

Shoot her down right out?

Scorn her with his rejection?

When she made it to the classroom she was so lost in thought she didn't see she was early and she was the only one there.

"There's no way I can possibly do this. I'm just...the fat friend." she muttered under her breath as she flopped her head onto the cool marble surface of the desk. She was quickly beginning to loose her nerve and seriously doubting if she would be able to even open her mouth to ask him out.

After moping for a while she lifted her head up when she heard the footsteps of the other students filing into the room.

Just outside the doorway she saw Inuyasha standing and talking to someone, she would notice him anywhere, something about him just stood out and her eyes automaticly were drawn to him.

But it was who was across from him, laughing and touching his arm in between hair flips over her shoulder that made Kagome's stomach lock up. Kikyo. In that moment something came over her, she felt her resolve solidify and become strong, she would ask him. She had to!

'_I have to do it...I can't let him be with someone like her. I wouldn't be a good friend.' _she thought to herself after Kikyo had slit her eyes at Kagome over Inuyasha's shoulder.

Then after leaning forward to give him a peck on the cheek she sauntered off, leaving Inuyasha so he could enter the classroom. When he saw her his smiling face turned a one of slight concern and confusion.

"Whoa...what's up with you?" Inuyasha asked in surprise as he saw the sour look on Kagome's face as he sat next to her.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I uh...uhh...tried a new vitamin shake this morning. Must not be sitting well with me." Kagome covered up with a light laugh. Kikyo was the thing not sitting well with her. Seeing that made her stomach turn in the worst possible ways.

"So...you are Kikyo sure are getting along well." she said casually although she was fishing for more information. Inuyasha couldn't like her, could he?

"Ehh, I guess. I usually don't go for girls like her." Inuyasha said with a shrug as they waited for the teacher to enter the room.

"From that kiss it looks like she thinks differently." Kagome teased leaning her shoulder in to his for an excuse to make contact with him. She giggled from the eye roll he made at her words.

"It seems she does. But she's too...I don't know..." Inuyasha trailed off trying to find the words to describe her.

"Shallow? Superficial? Manipulative? All of the above?" Kagome ventured, throwing out words that would suit her perfectly.

Inuyasha laughed, bringing his hand up to his mouth at her words.

"Well actually, yea. I don't see this becoming serious or anything." Inuyasha said with a shrug pulling out his books and writing utensils to get ready for the class.

"Seems like you're being the manipulative one now, picking up some tricks from Miroku?" Kagome teased even more with a laugh.

"Yeah right! He's the one learning from me." he said smugly looking over at her with a confident smile.

"Oooh, so you're a playboy now? My how we've both changed." Kagome taunted, her voice full of doubt.

Inuyasha shrugged then with a fake air of superiority said, "No, but I know I can have any girl I want." he said cockily, crossing his arms. She had to admit this confident side of him was extremely sexy.

He wasn't overly confident where it was annoying and he came off as a douchebag. It was just...candid honesty. What she liked best.

"I think you're reaching buddy, I remember you being barely able to look a girl in the eye let alone ask her out." Kagome said with a laugh, liking how Inuyasha's face reddened slightly as he crossed his arms in defiance.

"Oh yeah, I'll prove it. Pick any girl in this room and I guarantee I can have her as a girlfriend by the end of the school year." Inuyasha said without thinking, getting caught up in the challenge.

Kagome alwyas had away of pushing his buttons and bring out his competetive nature.

"Any girl, any girl at all?" Kagome asked as she feigned looking around the room. "Yes, time to put your money where your mouth is, 'Miss. I know everything'." Inuyasha said, his arms still crossed as he looked at her with a smug smile.

"Ok, me. I pick me." she said with just as much of a smug smile. She don't know what was coming over her. Maybe it was seeing Kikyo flirt with Inuyasha like that that brought out her own competitive nature. But she knew she didn't want to loose Inuyasha to her, she had to make him see how much she really cared about him.

When Inuyasha first heard her words he was shocked, then is face turned even redder when she winked, "Oh, I'm too much of a challenge? I understand." Kagome said deciding to egg him on.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in confusion and just as he was about to open his mouth the teacher walked in.

"I can take any challenge. Be prepared to be wooed Higurashi." Inuyasha whispered confidently under his breath as the teacher began taking attendance.

Kagome felt her stomach grow warm as her heart fluttered, she felt as if she were about to faint and don't know where the sudden stroke of confidence had come from.

'_I just felt so relaxed talking to him like that...why can't I be like that more often?' _ she asked herself as she began to drift off into the conversation her and Inuyasha had just had. She was barely taking any notes she was so caught up in her happy feelings, in fact she had missed the fact that a note was slid over her paper of her open binder.

"Psst! Look down you idiot." Inuyasha hissed after about 45 minutes into the lesson, jolting Kagome out of her daydreams.

She looked down to see a slip of paper with Inuyasha's handwriting scrawled sloppily across it.

"Nice caligraphy Inuyasha." she whispered sarcasticly causing for him to blush slightly then frown. "Hurry and read it already." he hissed back while pretending to bend his head down to write down the notes the teacher had placed on the dry erase board at the front of the class.

Sticking her tounge out at him she looked down at the paper:

_**'You. Me. Kagura's party 2moro nite. Be there or be square.' **_It read.

She wrote her reply then slipped the paper back onto his desk:

_**'Cum 2 my house at 7:30. Remember, a lady hates waiting. ^_^' **_


	5. Love & War

An Urban Fairytale

Chapter 4

Love & War

Summary: In a sense, Kagome is the modern cinderalla fairytale. No she doesn't have an evil step-mother or step sisters. Though she did make a complete life change. From an over-weight nobody to a hazel eyed bombshell with the figure of a super model. But who says being skinny solves all your problems?

"I don't know what I was thinking Sango, please, please just kill me now." Kagome moaned out pitifully as the girls walked from lunch at school the next day.

She didn't know if Kikyo had caught wind of her and Inuyasha going to the party together, if she had she hadn't made it known yet. Yesterday had passed peacefully onto today.

For some reason Kagome felt as if this was the calm before the storm.

Their next class was art, which they all had together and was fortunately the last class of the day.

Today was Friday, the day of Kagura's party.

"Girl you are a genius! You definetly got Inuyasha to notice you." Sango giggled, gleefully clapping her hands then wrapping her arm around Kagome's so they can walk hand in hand.

"But not in a girlfriend way, I'm nothing more than a conquest now. A challenge, a game. I wanted him to take me seriously!" she said, her head drooping down with a sigh.

"You'll have time to change that. Besides, I think Inuyasha cares for you too. I don't think he's just gonna treat you like a conquest, you've been friends for how long?" Sango said trying to talk some sense into Kagome.

"I don't know Sango, maybe I should just call it off." Kagome said as they turned down the elective class hall. Maybe she was overreacting. Inuyasha would never be cruel to her, she was positive about that. It wasn't his fault that she had already fallen in very deep like with him.

She felt her nerves begin to frazzle. If she already liked him this much after him just being a friend how far was she going to fall when he actually put effort into it and begun to 'woo' her? As he worded it.

"Higurashi!" a high pitched voice echoed off of the maroon lockers that lined the white hallways of the school hall.

Sango and Kagome looked over to see Kikyo and her friends stalking straight towards them, Kikyo leading the way with her head held high and chest poked out as the students in the hall parted like the Red Sea to let her through. As usual she and her friends looked as if they just stepped out of a music video, thanks to Kagura's mom.

Kagome had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes when they finally stopped right in front of them. She was so tired of Kikyo, her flashy accessories, her perfectly made up face, and her stupid push up bras.

"Just what do you think you're doing? I thought I made this clear yesterday." Kikyo asked haughtily, her hand on her hip. Kagura and Kanna stood behind her, Kagura glaring at them both while Kanna chewed her cum quite loudly, her eyes lighting up slightly when she saw Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, nice hair." Kanna spoke with a smile waving slightly before Kikyo shot her with a glare which caused her to start looking around the hallway, her eyes darting around to find something interesting to look at as she popped her gum.

"Just what the hell are you talking about Kikyo?" Sango replied, her grip tightening on Kagome's arm to restrain herself from choking the girl in front of them. 

"This doesn't concern you, this concerns over there." Kikyo said her eyes narrowing on Kagome.

Kagome felt the usual heated flush run over her body as she felt her stomach drop uncomfortably. She knew Kikyo was going to hang her 'fat years' over her head as long as she could. No doubt her face and ears were flamming red right now.

"If anyone is it's you. What's the matter Kikyo? Your over inflated ego took a blow?" Sango said anger creeping into her voice as she stepped forward so her face was an inch from Kikyo's.

"Sango, don't even entertain her. She just wants to make everyone as miserable as she is." Kagome spoke calmy, swallowing over the lump that had developed in her throat at the slight at her weight.

"Ha! How can I be miserable, have you seen how good I look? I run this school, it seems you two are beginning to forget your places, bottomfeeders." Kikyo replied with a sigh, as if she were becoming bored with the two of them.

"Yeah yeah, yaddah yaddah, do you ever say anything new?" Sango replied faking a yawn making Kagome giggle and couple of surrouding students snicker.

"I told you to stay away from Inuyasha. Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me, lardo?" Kikyo said cockily, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she slit her eyes at Kagome.

"It seems as if I do, he's going to the party with me, not you." Kagome replied back beginning to grow angry. She was tired of Kikyo just treating anyone she didn't deem as 'cool' or 'worthy' like gum on the bottom of her shoe.

"That's because you had to go behind my back and ask him after I specifically told you to stay away from him." Kikyo said stomping her foot, she looked as if she were a milisecond away from having a tantrum.

"You may run your friends, but you don't run me. C'mon Sango. Let's go." Kagome said strongly taking Sango's arm back in hers then pulling her around the 'Slut Brigade' onto their art class.

"And if you didn't happened to know, he asked me, so there was no need to go 'behind your back'." she stopped to throw over her shoulder with scathing sarcasm before she and Sango continued on her way to art class, relishing in Kikyo's gasp at her words.

"Still want to call it off?" Sango asked in a teasing tone. "Never." Kagome replied back in a dangerous voice causing for Sango to smile from ear to ear. "That's my girl!" she replied placing an arm around her shoulder.

Kagome was just angry at how Kikyo was treating her AND her bestfriends, all of them was on the recieving end of her manipulation. Treating her and Sango like social pariahs and her Inuyasha like a pawn to make her miserable, not even taking into consideration his feelings or her own actions.

Kikyo and her friends turned to watch them walk away as Kikyo's hands balled at her side.

"Did she just-did you see how she-Oohhh! That _bitch_!" Kikyo sputtered angrily as the surrounding students looked at her with wide eyes, a hush falling over the hall as people whispered back and forth between eachother. No one had ever stood up to Kikyo and got away with it. In fact, no one had ever had the guts to until now.

"Just what the fuck are you looking at? Move!" Kagura shouted at the students who hurridly began to mill about and open their lockers and such, darting their eyes to look at the seething Kikyo every now and again.

"You may hate her guts Kikyo but you gotta admit, the girls got spunk." Kanna said with a slight smile watching the two of the girls walk away. "Ugh! Just shut UP!" Kikyo screeched at Kanna as she turned and stomped away, Kagura and Kanna hurrying to follow along behind her.

"What did I say that was so horrible?" Kanna pouted in confusion to Kagura as they exited hall.

'_How dare she? Try to make me look like a fool in front of everyone...I'll make her regret the day she was ever born!' _Kikyo thought as her mind began formualting her plan of revenge.

AFTER SCHOOL...

"All right guys, just call us whenever you're on your way ok, me and Kags gotta go shopping." Sango spoke as she and Kagome stood outside the front of the school.

"Don't work too hard Sango, you'll look good in whatever you wear, even invisible robes would look good on you." Miroku spoke to her as he took her hand then began to rub the top of it with his other hand.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother then rolled their eyes, sharing a laugh at Miroku's perverted antics.

"Ugh, that's not gonna work Miroku. Get your head out of the gutter, I don't intend to spend the whole night fighting your wandering hands ok?" Sango said removing her hand from his roughly, not noticing (rather secretly relishing) the envious girls that were looking at her interaction with Miroku.

"C'mon guys! You can flirt all you want at the party tonight, I'm starving." Inuyasha called over to his friends, him and Kagome laughing at how Sango blushed slightly.

"Shut up Inuyasha, he's just ready to start getting ready for the party. He would NOT stop talking about how excited he was to dance with Kagome tonight, like OMG I sooo can't wait to feel her up." Miroku retored in a valley girl voice, causing for Inuyasha to blush and stutter incoherently.

"Aww, it must be true. I've never seen you so flustered." Kagome teased as she looked over at Inuyasha with a smile.

After stuttering for a few more seconds Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head, "Feh. Stupid Miroku." he mumbled, frowning at Miroku.

"Don't pout. I can't wait to dance with you too." Kagome said genuinely her heart flipping slightly at the confession. It was all she'd been thinking about after they agreed to go to the party together. Inuyasha looked over at her and smiled slightly with a nod.

"Remember, I like the color red." he spoke as he and Miroku walked off towards Miroku's car and the two girls headed to Sango's sports car.

Kagome blushed as she and Sango got in the car.

"Kagome, you really really like him don't you?" Sango asked as she started the car. She knew that Kagome had a thing for the silver haired hanyou but from the looks of it she thought it could be something more.

"Well...yeah, besides you he was the only one that close to me when I was, y'know..." Kagome spoke trailing off.

She didn't like talking about her past self, she wanted it to stay in the past and leave it and her insecurities behind.

But it was those same insecurities, fear of rejection, and lack of self worth that held her back from being all that she could be.

Everyday she was fighting and was getting stronger, it's just, somedays were harder than most.

As Kagome and Sango went to the mall and began shopping she realized today would be one of those days.

She felt the familiar nervous knot settle in her throat as she browsed through articles of clothing and after grabbing a couple of outfits headed to the dressing rooms with Sango in tow.

"Kagome, I refuse to let you come to the party dressed like a librarian." Sango spoke after Kagome had tried on a pair of red skinny jeans, nice black halter top, and a cropped jean jacket that matched the jeans.

"Uh, how is THIS librarian? I don't even own a pair of jeans this tight, and look at the plunging neckline!" Kagome justified with a loud blush on her face, she had never shown this much cleavage before.

"It's a great outfit, for like casual wear, which is why we're still gonna get it. We're just going to find you a nice dress and heel for the party that's all." Sango said pushing Kagome back into the dressing room.

"Dress? Heels? I think you forgot who you're shopping with." Kagome exclaimed with a timid laugh as she put her school uniform back on then exited the dressing room with the outfit draped over her arm.

"C'mere Kagome, stand right here." Sango ordered seriously, no joking in her voice. "Fine, hmph!" Kagome pouted as she walked to the set of mirrors that were standing side by side and tilted so she could see all around herself.

Sango stepped up behind her, placing both of her hands on her upper arms.

"You're beautiful Kagome, look at you! Look at those eyes, and that bod girl, I would _die_ for hips like those. I want you to love you as much as I love you, ok?" Sango spoke warmly, smiling at her reflection.

Kagome could feel tears welling up at Sango's words. She knew she was better looking than she used to be she just felt as if she were measuring up to some standard she would never be able to reach.

She nodded before her tears got the best of her, closing her eyes until she felt them abade.

"Now say it, I am beautiful." Sango ordered, the serious tone back in her voice. Kagome opened her mouth to refuse,

"Sangooo-"

"NOW."

"Ok, ok, ok...I'm beautiful." she muttered relunctantly looking at her toes.

"No, look at yourself. Believe it, say it like you mean it...I AM beaufitul." Sango said giving Kagome a small encouarging squeeze.

She knew the hurdles that Kagome had overcome and the ones she were still facing until this very day. Sango was dedicted to her friend and would see that she would have a happy and healthy life, physically AND emotionally.

Kagome took a deep breath, wondering why this was so hard for her, then looked in the mirror. She blinked, suddenly shocked to see the slimmer version of herself staring back at her. Sometimes she felt like the old her and was expecting to see the familiar rolls around her form.

Her double chin was gone, her cheeks no longer swallowed her eye sockets.

Her hair was combed back nicely and smoothly instead of being sloppily done and lumpy because her arms burned from the exertion of combing it.

She could see her neck and hips, and her shoulders were slim and dainty. She was free from the fat suit that had held her captive her whole entire life.

The swimming laps were helping out her arms and instead of giving her a manly look like weightlifting had done, it gave her arms a nice feminine tone to it, strong but not overpowering.

After raking her eyes over herself she smiled slightly as she looked back into her eyes and said with meaning, "I AM beautiful." Sango smiled with satisfaction feeling as if maybe this time Kagome had seen the beauty that lay outside herself as well as in.

'C'mon, I think you're ready for the freakum dress now." Sango said with excitement, it would be Kagome's first time ever wearing something like this and Sango's first time to see her in it. She would document this moment in her mind forever.

"Freakum dress...that sounds... hoochie." Kagome said her voice wavering slightly but she was excited herself. She had always longed to dress like the models on tv and music videos. Maybe this one night, she would get her chance.


	6. Checkmate!

An Urban Fairytale

Chapter 5

Checkmate!

Summary: In a sense, Kagome is the modern cinderalla fairytale. No she doesn't have an evil step-mother or step sisters. Though she did make a complete life change. From an over-weight nobody to a hazel eyed bombshell with the figure of a super model. But who says being skinny solves all your problems?

**Author's Note: Just to clear up a few things, there will be more Inu/Kag coming up in this story, also a little Mir/San (yaay!). It may seem as though Kagome's treating Inuyasha like a prize (which he kinda sorta is lol) but she also has feelings for him as the opposite of Kikyo who only sees Inuyasha as a pawn for making Kagome miserable. So excuse her competitive nature, the girl's in love and refuses to loose him to an evil witch like Kikyo, ok! In this story Kanna is supposed to be a bimbo, you know, acting stupid and forgetting the most basic of things (like how Kikyo hates Kagome and how she's supposed hate her too). There WILL be more OOC weirdness as the story goes on, LOL.**

"Do you really have to try on another shirt?" Inuyasha moaned out in fake agony as he sat outside of the changing area in a red chair against the beige walls of the shopping store he and Miroku were at.

Unfortunately his friend was as worse as a woman, in his opinion, when it came to his appearance. His eyes took in the layout of the store as he thought of Kagome and his 'date' (if that was what you'd call it) he had with her tonight.

The beige on the walls complimented the red wooden floor nicely, making for a comfortable and calm enviroment.

"The art of peacocking is a delicate one my friend. One item out of sync, or you fuck around and look gay, and there goes your lady prize out the door." Miroku replied from inside his stall.

"What the hell is 'peacocking'?" Inuyasha scoffed at the term, unfamiliar with it and wondering why it was causing for their stop at the clothing store to be longer than it needed to be.

See, Inuyasha was a direct and decisive guy. Most of the time at least.

He didn't dawdle and was never really confused on anything. At least, until yesterday.

Ever since he'd moved back he had been surprised by Kagome's drastic change. Of course he already thought she was beautiful and did miss her when he was gone, she was part of the reason he was so excited to come back.

Now his emotions were starting to confuse him. How he would feel a proud warm feeling whenever he made Kagome smile and liked the way her nose crinkled up when she made a silly face.

Did he only see her as just a friend?

He was beginning to get confused on that himself because if he did he probably wouldn't have even agreed to that bet in the first place.

"It's the art of dressing in a way to attract a girl, sorta like the peacock and how he uses his bright feathers to attract a mate." Miroku replied causing for Inuyasha to crinkle his brow.

It surprised him of how knowledgeable his friend could be at times with his random facts, but when he applied it to his 'playboy skills' it shocked him even more.

"You're not gonna wear that are you?" Inuyasha spoke when he heard the door open and looked over to see Miroku stepping out clad in a ridiculous ensemble.

He had on a black large rimmed hat, looking like a mix of a cowboy hat and sombrero, with white fur on the rim. A dark black/purple looking velvet trench like jacket with fur around the collar, and black pants and shirt, and a tribal stone necklace.

"Uh, no...it looked better in my head." Miroku joked after striking a pose that made Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"You sure have been quietly lately. Kagome on the brain?" Miroku asked with a slight teasing tone.

"Just what are you talking about?" Inuyasha said casually although he really was trying to hide how nervous he was about that bet between he and Kagome.

He had yet to tell Miroku about it and probably wouldn't, he grumbled under his breath at the thought of what Miroku would do if he knew.

See, Kagome was different than most girls, another reason he was nervous and confused.

She was a truly nice person who had a heart of gold. He didn't just want to approach her like a normal girl, with corny lines and weak flirting. She actually had a good mind and amazing personality.

She was in no way selfish or shallow. The complete opposite of Kikyo actually, now that he thought about it.

He just wanted her to have fun when she was around him.

He didn't know how to approach the situation and cared about what Kagome would really be thinking.

'_What made her suggest herself anyways?'_ he thought to himself, not noticing when Miroku stepped out the dressing room stall. Did she just want to make this as challenging as possible for him?

"Hello, Yash, ya there?" Miroku said snapping his fingers to get his attention.

"Mhmm, what's up?" he replied, standing up to get his bags that were besides his chair.

"You really like Kagome don't you? I see how you and her get along, plus you oogle her every morning on the bus and now you're spacing out on me, must be serious." Miroku spoke as if making a scientific evaluation, his hand on his chin as he nodded.

"Oogle! I don't oogle her, that's what you do you pervert. And how would you know? You get to drive your dads car sometimes so you don't ride the bus every morning." Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Had he been caught looking all those times? Hell, who could blame him? Kagome was beautiful, he thought her beauty matched the beauty of her personality.

"You wouldn't get so angry if it wasn't true. And you know how I know it's true?" Miroku tauned as her put the hat, trench, and pants back and settled on buying the shirt.

"Just how is that, Einstein?" Inuyasha asked sarcasticly rolling his eyes.

"Because I do get the car sometimes. Why ride the bus when you can ride in my car? Oh I know, because the hottie hot hottie Kagome rides the bus." he replied causing for Inuyasha to blush against his will.

"Leave it to your pea sized brain to come up with a silly conclusion like that. C'mon, I'm hungry. I still haven't eaten because of your prissiness." Inuyasha said as he exited the store to get into the car. How come Miroku always got under his skin like that?

'_Kagome...'_ he pondered to himself. He wanted her to take him serious in this, he realized.

Sure it would be fun because he enjoyed spending time with Kagome. She was the first to ever accept him. Ears, claws, and all...Maybe this would be his chance to finally show how much he appreciated it.

Soon Miroku joined him in the car and they were driving down the boulevard.

AT SANGO'S HOUSE...

"I soo love you Sango! How come you didn't suggest this before?" Kagome spoke as she sat in Sango's Moms personal spa room.

They were leaned back in the massaging chairs, the flat screens tv turned on as their feet soaked in hot water with oil added for moisture, and their pores were being cleaned with the strawberry facial masks.

"You're supposed to let it cleanse your pores not eat it Kagome!" Sango giggled as she snatched the bowl out of Kagome's lap.

Sango had decided (more like forced Kagome) for them to do the whole spa experience. Facials, pedicures, medicures, the whole nine yards.

She was even trying to call the family massuese, which Kagome declined passionately. No way was Kagome letting some stranger see her half naked AND cop a feel!

"Ahh, this does feel good. Is this why everyone does this all the time?" Kagome asked as she took a bite out of her cucumber then placed the half of it back on her eye as Sango laughed.

"If you would've taken my advice we could've done this everytime you came over. Kagome, you're not gonna have any facial left!" Sango laughed as she watched Kagome take a bite out of the other cucumber then place it back on her other eye.

"What? It's natural AND healthy." Kagome defended at Sango's giggles.

After they had calmed down they turned their attention to the TV, Sango pushing the channel buttons that were made into the arm of the massage chair.

"Really, do we have to watch this movie right now?" Kagome moaned when she saw Sango landed on the movie 'Mean Girls' starring Lindsay Lohan.

She hated how this movie was like a sad portrayl of her life.

Why did life have to be so mean to the nice girls and so easy on the pretty popular girls?

"We can get some great ideas for pranking Kikyo from this." Sango justified as Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"You're really serious about this aren't you? This dethroning Kikyo thing?" she replied with a worried tone.

She really didn't care about who was popular or not, or who was the prettiest girl in school. All she wanted was to be with her friends and Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha..._' Kagome thought with a sigh, relishing in how the hot water bubbles tickled her feet. She felt so relax and at the moment school didn't matter, how Kikyo was the biggest bitch on the face of the earth didn't matter, all that mattered was her friends and Inuyasha.

Her heart was still fluttering around in her chest at the thought of seeing him.

"Well, I'm not actually making strategies or anything like a war or something. I just get tired of the way she walks all over people. You know the day before yesterday she cursed Rin out and made her cry just because she was talking to a guy she likes? Kikyo is on a power streak, she wasn't even interesed in the guy until she saw Rin talking to him." Sango spoke and Kagome just shook her head sadly, she knew exactly how Rin felt.

She let out a sad sigh, "Well, I'm pretty sure someone's going to come along and knock her on her ass one day." Kagome said as she scooted her feet across the massagers on the bottom of the foot tub.

"Uh yeah, me!" Sango said laughing so hard her cucumbers slid off of her face and into her foot water which in turn caused Kagome to start laughing.

After enough foot soaking and gossipping the girls left the spa room and walked down to Sango's room, clad in their fluffy fleece robes then got dressed to to go finish getting ready at Kagome's house. With that the torture began...

AT KAGOME'S HOUSE...

"I sooo don't love you anymore...OW Sango! Do you really have to pluck my eyebrows?" Kagome's annoyed whine filled the hall outside of her room that her little brother Souta walked down with their cat Buyo perched ontop of his head.

"If this is how girls are all the time I don't think I want a girlfriend." Souta whispered to the cat after another yelp from Kagome made the boy and cat jump then look at the door.

With a shake of his head he continued on down the stairs with his soccer ball tucked under his arm.

'_Just what have I got myself into this time...maybe this was a bad idea.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she sat in the chair as Sango leaned over her face, her tounge pinched between her teeth in concentration as she evened out her eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh, you're sweating!" Sango exclaimed, seeing the drops of sweat collecting on Kagome's forhead and upper lip.

"I TOLD you it really hurts, I sweat when I'm in pain!" Kagome yelled back, slumping with relief when Sango finally put the tweezers on her vanity.

"Is this some sick form of torture? How can this possibly be cosmetic?" she muttered under her breath as she pressed the heels of her hand to her eyebrows to stop the painful burning and throbbing.

"Shut up you big baby and look in the mirror." Sango rolled her eyes grabbing her white oval mirror by the handle and held it up in front of her eyes.

Kagome frowned as she lifted her head then her eyes widened as she took in her newly defined brows. "Wow...I look different." Kagome whispered as she brushed a finger over her brows to smooth the hairs down.

Her eyes looked a little wider and had a new definition to them she lacked before.

"See, I would never steer you in the wrong direction. Now, hurry and take your rollers down. The boys should be here in 45 minutes and we still got make up to do." Sango chirped as Kagome felt a new wave of worry roll over her.

She swore Sango was enjoying this entirely too much.

"Just promise you won't hurt me no more." Kagome whined as she reached up then took down the large pink rollers out of her head.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha's gonna freak when he sees me!" she moaned out after she had taken the last roller out and shaken her curls so they relaxed a little more around her shoulders. She'd never been bold enough to sport hair like this.

She never remembered a time her hair shined this beautifully and framed her face so elegantly, she looked like a totally different person.

"You look like a model! Kikyo's gonna have a heart attack, the spotlight definetly won't be on her tonight." Sango purred with satisfaction as Kagome turned her head from side to side, liking the way her hair swung with a volume and body she never knew it could posess.

"Let me do-" "NO! I'm doing my makeup. No way am I letting you near my face again." Kagome cut Sango off as she hurridly brought her fingers up protectively to her eyebrows.

Time flew as the girls laughed and enjoyed eachothers company as they put on their makeup and continued getting dressed. Then before they knew it...

"Kagome! Sango! Your boyfriends are here!" came Souta's teasing voice from downstairs.

"Oh shit! Kagome, zip me up please! I still need to put my shoes on." Sango panicked slightly as she was putting on her earrings, her royal blue dress still undone in the back.

"Calm down...you must really be trying to impress Miroku. I've never seen you spend THAT much time on your makeup." Kagome teased as she walked over quite fluidly in the fire engine red 5 inch stilettoes that Sango had taught her to walk in the very same day when they were shopping. Sango had almost used her whole bottle of make up remover from her many do overs.

"Well, of course I got to tease him a bit and then right where I got him where I want him, I'll pounce!" Sango said with a surprisingly predatorial tone. "Umm...are you ok?" Kagome asked with a laugh, seeing the faraway look on Sango's face after she had zipped her up.

Kagome thought Sango really did like Miroku, more than any of her boytoys, she also thought Sango was too far gone to even realize how hard she was about to fall.

After she placed red bangles on her wrists Kagome stepped in front of her mirror then gulped at her reflection. She really didn't believe she could be the sultry girl that stared back at her.

To say her dress was semi-revealing was an understatement. The main body part of it was made of skin tight nude lace so it looked as if she were naked. Then deep red (almost burgundy) velvet-like fabric covered her front and back in a v-shape starting at her sholders, leaving a gap down her sides and quite an amount of cleavage to view. The dress left teasing side peeps of her breasts, well toned legs, and butt when the two lines united at her stomach then ended between her legs.

She began to feel her stomach flop and her resolve fade as she wanted to rip off the dress then hide under her bed until the party was over. As she turned she saw her thigh muscles flex, quite a bit of leg showing from how short the dress was.

But before she could open her mouth to protest the revealing outfit Sango grabbed her hand then pulled her out of the room. "C'mon, you're not gonna get Inuyasha by standing there gawking at yourself!" Sango teased as they descended the stairs together.

Kagome's heart pounded as she walked down the stairs, the warmth from Sango's hand making hers sweat uncomfortably.

'_I'm so nervous I feel like throwing up!' _she thought to herself when the entered the lower floor and made their way into the living room. She smiled at Miroku and Inuyasha, quickly trying to but her nerves out of her mind. It wasn't working as well as she would like it to.

"Woooow..." was Miroku's outburst when his eyes landed on the two ladies, jumping back and forth between Sango and Kagome then finally landing and staying on Sango.

"Keep your eyes in your head you letch!" Inuyasha snorted, bopping Miroku on the back of his head then turning his head to drink in the tall glass of wine that was Kagome.

He never expected her to clean up so nice. Her curves were accentuated in the saucy number she had on and he could feel his heart lodge uncomfortably in his throught when she turned and locked eyes with him, a light blush on her face as she quickly averted her eyes to the ground.

"Well, say something Inuyasha, you're leering worse than Miroku." Sango teased, turning to wink at Kagome approvingly.

"As if!" Inuyasha exclaimed thourougly flustered as his eyes left Kagome's form only to land right back on her as Sango walked over to give Miroku a hug then conversate with him as he opened the front door, letting her walk through first so he could oogle her behind in the short dress she had on.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and gave her a gentle hug, smiling when he saw her blush intensify and felt her press her body against his.

"You look beautiful Kagome, I'll have to fight all the guys at the party to keep you to myself." he complimented with a light laugh, instantly making Kagome relax and breaking the bubble of nerves, apprehension, and self conciousness that had swelled around her.

The four entered Miroku's car and were off to the party.

After a scary 15 minute ride were Sango was slapping Miroku and causing him to swerve every 2.15 minutes (Kagome and Inuyasha knew the exact time lapse in between each grope, they both counted)they arrived at the mansion that was Kagura's home.

'_Wow...my house looks like a hut compared to this!' _ Kagome thought as she took in the outside as they enetered the iron gate and drove down the cobblestone driveway to park.

"This house is really nice." Kagome spoke out as she took in the perfectly manicured lawn and colorful garden, everything was meticulously placed and arranged so much that it looked fake.

After passing a bunch of shiny, new, and expensive looking cars the group neared the entrance of the house. The front door was wide open so the music washed over the lawn and could reach the small groups of people that lounged outside smoking and doing whatever else behind the tinted windows inside the cars.

Kagome unconciously bopped to the beat, it was a song that she loved to dance to, in the privacy of her own room of course.

"C'mon Kagome, let's dance! You know you want to!" Sango laughed over the music and before she'd known it she was yanked into a sea of pulsing and moving bodies that grooved along to the music.

Kagome felt herself stiffen up as she realized she was in the middle of the dancing mob and was seriously trying to reign in her 'fight or flight' instincts which were telling her to flee and hide in an abandoned room.

"Loosen up Kagome!" Sango giggled taking Kagome by the shoulders and shaking her to the beat. Sango kept hold of her hand as she rolled her hips to the beat and shimmyed seductively.

Kagome tried to loosen up and follow Sango's example as they turned in a circle around eachother. "There ya go! Just have fun with it." her friend encouraged causing for Kagome to smile and began to focuse more on her movements and how good the music sounded.

Soon the song changed to a popular dance song and crowd went crazy, girls cheering and guys hooting for a chance to have a dance (or dry hump session) with a girl.

"What about the guys?" Kagome asked suddenly, looking around for Inuyasha.

"I think they'll be just fine." Sango said with a knowing smile looking over Kagome's shoulder knowingly.

Suddenly Kagome felt a warm hand on her shoulder that gently turned her around. "I didn't know you could dance." Inuyasha eyes shined down at her as if holding back a laugh that was going to bubble up at any second.

"I didn't either." she replied with a blush at how Inuyasha pulled her close that their legs were entertwined her their hips touching.

"Well...you'll have to teach me." he said into her ear causing for delightful shivers to run down her spine as goosebumps made their appearance over her arms.

"I might have to charge you." she replied with a laugh as she saw Sango moving acorss the floor with Miroku, his hips looked super glued to her butt as she grinded against him and rolled her hips to the beat.

Kagome felt a shot of adrenaline shoot through her as her stomach fluttered with butterflies. '_Should I? Oh...what the hell...why not?' _she thought to herself as she suddenly turned to the beat, letting Inuyasha get a noseful of the cherry blossom shampoo she used as she fittered her butt against his front.

"Try to keep up." she laughed as she looked over her shoulder, loving the way Inuyasha ran his warm hands up her thighs to rest on her hips.

Inuyasha was at a lost for words at the sensations that was running through him so all he could do was swallow the lump that had developed in his dry throat and follow Kagome like a lost puppy to the beat.

'_When did she get so...sexy?' _he thought in surprise to himself as she slid down his body then slithered back up it. When she felt something poking her back she stiffened slighlty then went back to moving to the beat, her face slightly pink from dancing and other feelings.

'_That's good right? Or is he just horny? Does he like me or just my ass?' _ Kagome began to question herself but gasped in surprise when Inuyasha swiftly turned her around so that her front was against his and 'it' (yes, 'it') was pressing against her lower tummy.

"I want to see your face." he whispered, his eyes burning into hers with an intensity that took her breath away as they continued to dance to the beat.

Now it was Kagome's turn to be speechless as his eyes were locked with hers. For some reason Kagome felt as if she couldn't look away, like if she did it would break the magic in the moment. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and her heart flipping from the dirty things Inuyasha was broadcasting to her with his eyes.

Despite all the people in the room and how crowded it was around them to Kagome it felt like it was just her and Inuyasha in the room, no, the whole universe.

After two more songs the two couples regrouped and went to go find the kitchen where undoubtly the drinks would be.

That was easier said than done since the mansion looked like it could go on and on.

"Hey you guys call me when you find it, I gotta go to the bathroom." Kagome spoke urgently, she had been holding it since she'd got here but forgot about it when she'd started dancing. Now the urge to go was back with a vengeance.

After wandering the halls a bit and walking up the winding staircase she finally found the bathroom. "Ah. Sweet relief." she whispered as she emptied her bladder than wiped and flushed the toilet. After washing her hands she exited the bathroom then called Sango on her cell.

"You guys find the drinks?" she asked, slowly walking down the stairs. "Yeah, there's like a bar slash grill type thingy in the backyard but we also found someone else who we'd rather avoid." Sango's voice came back incredibly loud as she tried to overtalk the noise in the backyard.

"Let me guess? Kikyo." Kagome spoke with a flat tone. "You guessed it." Sango replied. "Well I'm having fun so I'm not letting her spoil my night. I see you guys in a sec." Kagome replied strongly, the way Inuyasha's eyes burned into hers still fresh in her mind. "That's my girl!" Sango laughed then they disconnected.

"Now I just gotta find my way outside." Kagome muttered as she realized she wasn't in the main dancing room or the hall connected to it but another room where there was a bunch of people with bare arms and legs spilling over beige colored sofas and loveseats.

They appeared to be drinking and screaming. Oh, and smoking weed. She never encountered it before but she had to imagine that's what it was since she'd seen movies and saw how they smoked it.

People were lighting the most enormous joints she'd ever seen!

In the center of the room everyone is huddled up in a circle. Kagome looks curiously when she hears them roar with laughter and screaming. She took a couple of steps nearer to try to see what was going on, unforutnately that was when the song changed to another popular dance song and she was unfortunately pulled into the fray somehow making her way to the center of the circle.

She can now see what's going on in the circle, because she was IN the middle of the circle.

There were two pretty girls she recognized from school, one in her bra and short shorts and the other in her bra and underwear.

Kagome's mouth only dropped open with horror as she saw the girl in the thongs place what looked like a cherry in the other girls belly button then slurp it out with her mouth. '_What kind of parrty is this!'_ she thought in disgust as she saw them share the cherry by kissing eachother and biting it in half.

"Encore!" she heard one boy scream as the guys whooped and hollered.

"Oh no..." Kagome muttered as she tried to make her way out of the mini-mob.

"Hey, you!" came a guys voice as she took two steps. "You, the new girl, come here." the same voice said as she felt her stomach knot up in fear as she looked behind her then saw a guy with long wavy black hair, and dark eyes that almost seemed to glow and look red.

Trying to be friendly Kagome shook her head then smiled as she continued to try to find an exit. The guy gave off a creepy vibe and plus she recognized him from school. Whenever they bumped into eachother he would always give her the creepiest smiles, they almost seemed like leers.

But it's too late.

Girls from the group had already broken away and rushed over, giggling and stinking of alchohol. They grab Kagome and drag her to the very center of the circle as they started to grind against her like they were in some music video.

The guy who calls over the music yells: "We're trying to decided who would make the best threesome. I vote for you and Yura." he laughs as the crowd cheers.

"I second that vote Naraku. The new girls hot as Kikyo if not hotter." a guy next to him said. Everyone yells and laughs, boys and girls alike.

Kagome did not like feeling trapped and that was exactly how she was feeling right now, stuck inbetween two big breasted bimbos who were stupid enough to let a guy do this to them.

The girl who Kagome guessed was Yura reached up and touched her breast, making a 'oooh' face like she really enjoys touching her. Across the room a porno movie is playing and the actress is making the exact same face as Yura.

"No," Kagome spoke, "I don't _think_ so." she said as she tried to get away, but there are hands all over her, pushing her back into the circle. Some of them touch her in places she would rather they didn't.

"What's the problem?" cries Yura. She stumbles and laughs and grabs Kagome behind the neck and pulls her into a kiss, like she's not going to be rejected.

Kagome doesn't kiss back and tries to get away a second time. The boys start to boo and push her really hard. '_If I don't kiss this girl will they actually hurt me?' _she thought in fear to herself as her survival instinct kicks in.

Turning back around she looks at the girl then closes her eyes. When Yura kisses her again for some reason she doesn't understand she gives that kiss everything she's got. When Yura's tounge entered her mouth it just laid there like a dead fish which made Kagome feel naseated to no end, especially when her breath entered her nose.

The boys whoop it up and clink their cups and bottles of beer together. Part of her is embarrassed and another curious as to why this is considered normal.

Kagome pulled back, smiling as she backed up and danced her way out of the group while all the boys yell and clap.

Totally creeped out she practicly sprinted into the backyard through sliding doors which had decided to magically appear to her left.

There are more kids out back, they seemed calmer than the animals inside, and to her relief she spotted Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sitting under a bamboo gazebo-like thing. "Finally, what took you so long?" Inuyasha said as she walked over, careful of how her heels dug into the soft dirt as she stepped off of the pathway then on to the patio.

"You don't wanna know." Kagome dead-panned, dread in her stomach as she thought of what had just transpired with her and Yura's tounges.

"You just missed the bitching hour. Kikyo was complaining on how there weren't enough mixed drinks. She'd sposed to be coming back with some, ugh." Sango said with an eye roll as Kagome sat next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiles at her in that masculine way that just makes her crazy when the nasally tones of Kikyo and Kagura had to ruin the moment.

"Greeeaatt." Miroku muttered as he rubbed his face with his hand then leaned his head on Sango's shoulder as if all the life just got sucked out of him. "She's draining to be around, I know." Sango sympathized as she patted the back of his head.

Was it just her or were they being more friendly to eachother.

"More drinks everybody." Kikyo called out as a mousy girl beside them held a tray, smiling at Kikyo as if she worshipped the ground she walked on.

Everyone crowded around telling Kagura how cool her party was and how cool her outfit and house was.

Soon the people had dirsbursed with their fruity beverages and Kagura and Kikyo were making their way towards them with four drinks.

"We saved these for you guys, my mom's personal drink mixer made these special for you." Kagura spoke as she handed them their drinks, smiling extra bright when Kagome took hers and gave it a sip taste test.

"Wow...it actually is pretty good." Kagome said in surprise, the fruity flavor blended perfectly and the alchohol kind of gave it the burst of flavory and warmth that it needed.

"The best thing your mundane taste buds have ever tasted." Kagura nodded making Kikyo giggle demurely as she made eyes at Inuyasha, touching her hair and outfit as if trying to get him to notice.

"Ciao guys." she spoke as she fluttered her fingers as they turned it walked away. They whispered then looked over their shoulders at Kagome as she took another sip from her drink, laughing as they greeted more people in the backyard and began to conversate with them.

"Did she just insult my taste buds?" Kagome backtracked after she repeated what Kagura had said to her in her head.

"Yep." Miroku said with a laugh. "Sounds like it." Sango said as she watched them walk away, not liking how they looked like they were up to something.

The entire time they were in the backyard the two laughed and acted as if they were having the best time at the party, probably trying to get attention and make Kagome miserable. At one point, Kikyo even raised her dress to show she had no panties on, trying everything in her power to get Inuyasha's attention.

"Who _does_ that?" she exclimaed truly and honestly confused, causing for everyone to burst out laughing.

"So you guys like the party so far?" Inuyasha asked everyone causing for them to shrug. "It's good, the dj rocks." Kagome said nodding as Sango agreed, pushing Miroku's head off of her shoulder when she saw him staring too intently down her dress.

Kagome laughed when she saw that but her laughter died in her throat when she saw the guy that made her kiss Yura enter the backyard. He says hi to some people then makes his way over towards the group.

"Ok, new girl, me and the guys were talking and we agree that you have to kiss Kikyo next." he said crossing his arms with a cocky smile.

"What?" Sango said blinking rapidly as her brain tried to comprehend the information.

"Next?" Miroku and Inuyasha asked in unison both looking at Kagome now as she downed the rest of her drink trying to block out how uncomfortable this moment in time was.

"Dude, you shoulda seen her swap spit with Yura. It was hot." the boy called Naraku smirked.

"You kissed Yura?" Inuyasha asks her, surprise glitning in his eyes.

"They made me do it." Kagome squeaked out as her head swam and she could feel her skin grow hot as the drink began to course through her system.

"Wouldn't it be a fantasy come to life if we saw the two hottest girls in school, Kikyo and Kagome, kiss?" Naraku seemed to sigh, it looked as if he and Miroku could be great friends, they both had the perverted thing going for them.

"Help me?" Kagome says, looking at Inuyasha.

"Naraku, calm down, go ask Kikyo to kiss someone else." Inuyasha said placing a hand on Kagome's thigh, making her feel even hotter as she looked at her empty drink glass and wondered just how strong it really was.

Naraku makes a face as if he's just been dissed or something and runs over to Kikyo and starts to talk to her. Everyone watched as she looked at Kagome with the most disgusted expression. "Oh _hell_ no," they all hear her say, "I don't _kiss_ girls ok? And even if I did, I wouldn't kiss _that_ one."

'_Why didn't I stand up for myself like that? Why am I acting like such a wimp._' Kagome thought to herself.

"So how was Yura?" Inuyasha joked as the others laugh, Kagome's eyes pinning themselves to the ground.

He reaches over and lifts her chin with his hand then grins at her, "I would've liked to see that." Inuyasha said making Kagome smile.

"Well, sorry you missed it." she said as sarcastic as she could.

Suddenly Kikyo is running over. Pissed off that Kagome is getting all the attention and that she didn't take her warnings serious.

She stands in front of everyone with her hands on her hips, she looks hateful, she actually look like she's going to kill Kagome.

"Didn't we already talk about this, Kagome?" Kikyo spoke, doing this awful fast blink that she does.

"We did," Kagome replied, "and like I said, you may run your friends but you don't run me." Kagome replied as she sat up in her chair slowly, wondering why was her world swaying so much just after one drink.

"Talk about what?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagome looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes, maybe it was the liquor she didn't know what came over her but she decided to tell the truth, "Kikyo warned me twice to stay away from you, that you were hers. She just wants to use you Inuyasha, when it's me who really cares about you. I really like you Inuyasha." she spoke, she must've had diarreha of the mouth cause she didn't mean to say THAT much truth!

"What?" Miroku exclaimed as Sango nodded. "You did that?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kikyo.

"No," she lies, "I think the new girl as had a little too much to drink." she narrows her eyes at Kagome and she can practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"It was one small glass." Kagome replied crossing her arms.

"Guess you're a real lightweight, either that or just stupid." Kikyo replies with a cruel smile.

Kagome took a deep breath as the room started to spin instead of the gentle swaying, it was rapidly spinning, almost violently.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku ask as they leaned in towards Kagome.

"I'm fine, just fine." Kagome replied with a small smile, nodding her head slowly as she closed her eyes and tried to stop the spinning.

"Let's walk." Kikyo says suddenly smiling and holding her hand out like they're friends now.

"Walk?" Kagome replied looking down at her hand as if it was going to bite her. "I want to talk to you for a second." she says. Inuyasha looked at her with worry as Sango shook her head for Kagome to say no. "About what?" Kagome asks. "Girl talk, y'know." she replied evasively with same sickening sweet tone.

"Leave Kagome alone Kikyo." Sango said angrily as she stood up.

"No," Kagome says standing up putting her hand on Sango's shoulder, "I can handle it." she was tired of Kikyo pushing her around. She wasn't going to let Kikyo scare her anymore. She was done being scared.

Kagome exited off the patio then followed Kikyo over to the party of the yard by the pool.

"You're a stupid bitch." she told her.

"Why are you being so manipulative?" Kagome asked back in response. Feeling dizzier than before.

"Stay away from Inuyasha or you'll be very very sorry. I'm in charge here, what I says, goes." she's still smiling sweetly so it appears as if they're having friendly conversation. Which they really aren't.

She puts her hand on Kagome's shoulder and turns her head as if offering friendly advice then with a strength that surprises Kagome she lefts her up and throws her into the pool.

As Kagome goes down she felt a crack against the side of her head, as if she hit concrete.

The shock of cold water clears her head as she struggles back up to the surface.

She couldn't breath. She was kicking franticly and really couldn't feel her arms. She was in the deep end and couldn't feel the bottom. "You bitch!" Kagome heard Sango scream as the yard and the sky spun above her, purple and green with flashes of light was all she could make out.

Somehow she was able to make out Kikyo's laughing face, "Sweet dreams, fatso." she howls as a bunch of kids rush over and they seem to be laughing too.

It felt as if there were weights on her legs, pulling her towards the bottom. Kagome began to panic even more when she realized that she couldn't swim even though she knew she was a very good swimmer. '_I'm gonna drown!'_ she screamed in her head as she gave her legs and arms another powerful thrust through the water only to get drug further down.

She was swallowing water as her head and nose trobbed. The taste of rust filled her mouth, it stings terribly.

She was all the way under the water when she heard a bubbly swoosh then felt hands on her person. A flood of terror struck through her when she paniced it was Kikyo and she was making sure she drowned by holding her under water.

Then she relaxed as she felt herself being pulled through the water and then she was out in the air again. Everything was a smear of light and sounds.

"Hold on to me." Inuyasha said

He was in the water holding her and paddling toward the shallow end of the pool. He spits water out, struggling too. He let her go when he was sure she could touch bottom. Kagome tried to stand but stumbled. When he catches her she throws up, right into the pool water and on him.

"Fucking _gross_!" someone yells.

Kagome's stomach burned painfully, in short, she felt as if she were dying.

"I want my mom," she spoke, she was so scared. "Call my mom." she whispered as she shook.

"Kagome, Kagome? Look at me." Inuyasha said holding her close, his face turning dark when she did.

"Somone call a fucking ambulance! She's bleeding everywhere. Shit!" he yells.

'_Bleeding?' _she thought to herself.

He touches her head and nose with his hand and pulls it back covered in blood. "Why?" Kagome whispers as he lifts her up then places her gently on the grass. "Didn't you asswipes hear me? Someone call a fucking ambulance!" he hollered out as the sound of Sango and Miroky raising hell reached her ears.

Kagome couldn't move, or see, and her hearing was fading in and out until suddenly she couldn't hear anymore. It felt as if there was vaseline in her eyes. She felt him gently manuever her body until she was sitting up against him, her head on his chest.

"You crazy bitch! Don't talk to me every again! Me and you are no longer friends, don't even look at me!" Inuyasha yelled when Kikyo comes over.

"Call 911! How many times do we have to ask!" Sango screamed as she searched for her cell phone, too caught up in her panic to realize she had left it over in the patio where they were sitting.

"Someone's on their way." came Kanna's voice suddenly as she walked out of the house holding the landline up in the air, about the smartest person in this situaiton at the moment, and that was saying something.

Kagome's insides burned as if she swallowed a thousand knives.

"How could you do that to her, you stupid motherfucker!" Sango yelled as she stormed over to Kikyo, slapping her so hard she fell to the ground.

'_I must really be drunk...it sounded as if somebody said my drink was drugged.'_ Kagome thought as she floated in and out of conciousness, trying to fight through the pain.

"What's happeneing." she spoke, feeling very faint.

"Hang in there ok, help is coming." Inuyasha spoke softly near her ear.

'_Why is this happening to me?' _ was her final thought as she passed out.


	7. That Kid

An Urban Fairytale

Chapter 6

That Kid

Summary: In a sense, Kagome is the modern cinderalla fairytale. No she doesn't have an evil step-mother or step sisters. Though she did make a complete life change. From an over-weight nobody to a hazel eyed bombshell with the figure of a super model. But who says being skinny solves all your problems?

Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku sat outside Kagome's room at the hostpital in the waiting room across the hall. They were waiting for Kagome's mom to tell them when they could come in. It was morning and the doctors had been working on Kagome all night, everyone was determined to stay by her side, unwilling to go home.

Sango was extremely pale and leaning against Miroku as she hiccuped, she had just stopped crying. She had lost it when she'd seen her bestfriend being wheeled into the ambulance truck with a machine helping her breathe.

"She could've died..." she whispered through her clogged nose, sniffeling as she closed her eyes against the terrible realization.

The ambulance had shown up right when she started convulsing and her eyes were rolling in the back of her head, none of them had ever seen anything like it and were quite shaken up.

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth angrily, gritting his teeth together as he clenched then unclenched his fists.

"Whenever I find who did it..." he muttered angrily. "I heard it was Naraku, you know Kikyo has him under her thumb and his dad has a plug to nearly every drug under the sun. It only makes sense that she ask him to do it." Miroku replied just as angrily.

Even though he didn't know Kagome as well as Inuyasha or Sango did he could tell how much the two cared for her and that she truly was a good soul. She didn't have an evil bone in her body and didn't deserve such treatement.

Yes Miroku may come off as a pervert but he truly did love and respect women, especially good ones like Kagome.

"Sick bastards!" Inuyasha exclaimed as his claws bit into the skin of his hand angrily. He felt as if he were seeing red everytime her dazed and blood covered face played across his minds eye.

His stomach was sick that she had come to harm while with him. He was supposed to be watching over her, protecting her, how had this ended so terribly?

Miroku looked down at Sango then over at Inuyasha, recognizing the agonized look on his face. He knew what was going through Inuyasha's head.

"Inuyasha you know this isn't your fault, if you hadn't of jumped in that pool Kagome would most likely have died." he spoked as he rubbed Sango's back, trying to comfort the both of them the best that he could.

"But it is my fault, I should've been watching her more closely. Hell, I should've smelled her drink before she took it." he muttered angrily as he sighed then ran his fingers through his hair.

"We all knew Kikyo had a jealousy problem with Kagome but never did we think she would actually hurt anyone. No one saw it coming, not even Kagome." Sango piped up, not wanting Inuyasha to feel as if he was to blame.

Suddenly the sound of running footsteps filled the hall and they were all shocked to see Kanna running towards them, still dressed in her frilly white dress and wrap around wedges from the party.

Inuyasha instantly started growling as he blocked Kanna from getting any closer to them. "Just what the fuck do you want?" he sneered, feeling as if he wanted to take his hand and wrap it around her throat.

"I just wanted to know if she was ok, I swear I didn't know Kikyo and Kagura were planning that. They probably think I'm too stupid to notice anything...I actually really don't understand why they don't like Kagome. She never done anything to them." Kanna spoke softly her eyes wide with concern and a little bit of fear at how Inuyasha was continuously growling at her.

"Well she's ok now, no thanks to your friends." Sango bit out trying hard not to hold the mistakes of her friends against her but she was finding it hard to believe the girl.

What if the two sent her down as a spy or something?

"What are you playing at huh? Trying to kick Kagome while she's down? Poison her again?" Inuyasha growled stepping forward causing for Kanna to wince and take a step back as she began to shake her head no back and forth vigourously.

"I-I-I'm not trying anything I swear! I just h-h-hate that this happened, I can like, so totally tell Kagome is a cool chick. I always liked her attitude..." Kanna stuttered through her fear. She really did just want to know if Kagome was ok.

When she left in the ambulance she was pale as death and for some reaosn the image stuck in Kanna's mind and made her feel terrible. She couldn't sleep at all. She never thought Kikyo would do something like that.

Inuyasha sniffed the air for any signs of deceit from the albino beauty. No increased heartrate or persperation, and no smell of anxiety...he couldn't believe it. This Kanna girl was actually telling the truth! All he smelled was fear but mostly sadness.

"Relax guys, seems like one of Kikyo's flunkies actually has a heart." Inuyasha snorted, letting the others know she could be trusted...for now.

"After you guys left the cops came and arrested Naraku, everyone was so not feeling his little 'joke'. This isn't the first time he's got in trouble for stuff like that." Kanna spoke relaxing a little when Inuyasha eased off of her and went to lean against the wall, eyeing her with contempt and a little confusion.

Why in the world was Kanna, out of all people, showing up and acting like she actually liked them? Maybe she really was as stupid as everyone said, or incredibly naive and too childish to realize the type of friends she had acquired.

"Why in the world is he still among human kind then?" Miroku inquired in disgust.

Kanna shrugged as she reached in her white sparkly clutch purse and pulled out a peice of bubblegum and popped it in her mouth, her one and only true vice, and rolled her eyes as she talked,

"The perks of being a jock I guess and having a sports scholarship to like, the most famous school. Such a drag, right?" she popped her gum as she sighed.

When Kagome's door opened and her mother stepped out they all rushed over to her, faces eager with information on Kagome's state, Kanna hesitantly following behind.

"She's stable now and is sleeping, it took a lot out of her pumping her stomach." her mother spoke, her own eyes swollen and red. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled as if she slept in them.

"Is it ok if we go in?" Sango asked her own voice beginning to waver again at the thought of the close call with death Kagome had.

Her mom nodded then reentered the room, the small group following her.

The shades of the room turned up so the sun couldn't fill the room directly but still let in enough light.

Just as they were coming in Kagome was waking up, wondering why she was in a hostpital room.

She groaned, her head and stomach hurt so much she couldn't stand it.

Kagome blinked when she first saw her mom beside her bed, her face worried and full of concern.

"Mom," she whispered. "What happened?" she asked. Everything was a blur after her and Sango were dancing at the party.

"Shh...just rest." her mom told her.

"Oh God...I gotta throw up." Kagome said suddenly as her stomach lurched painfully.

Kagome's mom quickly grabbed a pink plastic tub from the counter and held it to her mouth just in time to catch the vomit that poured from Kagome's mouth.

"That's good. The medicine they gave you to purge the rest of the drugs is working." her mom says as she wipped her mouth then dabbed her forhead with a cool cloth.

"Drugs?" Kagome asked, her mom nodded looking at her with true love and pity in her eyes.

She gets the sense of someone else being there and almost throws up again when the first person she locks eyes with is Inuyasha.

'_No! I don't want him to see me like this. Why is he here? Please tell me he did no just see me hurl...No wait...I have another memory of hurling on him earlier...' _she thought as bits and peices started to come back slowly. But it wus like trying to pull teeth, incredibly painful on her head.

She relaxed and tried to smile when she saw Miroku and Sango, but imagine her surprise when she saw Kanna standing next to them smiling softly with an apprehensive curiosity on her face, was she worried about Kagome too? She felt like she'd woken up in an alternate universe.

"Hey." the all said in unison, worry in their voice, they even spoke in a slightly subdued tone as if speaking would hurt her. Did she look that terrible?

"What happened?" Kagome repeated.

Kagome's mom look at the group for some answers as she placed her hand comfortingly over her daughters.

"Naraku put something in your drink." Sango told her making Kagome gasp in confusion.

Why would someone do that to her? "Something like what?" she asked.

"The date rape drug." Inuyasha spoke through gritted teeth, still angry and upset about someone trying to take advantageo f Kagome, especially on his watch.

Kagome was silent as she blinked and tried to process this information. No doubt Kikyo was behind it, no wonder why Kagura and her were cackeling like witches when she began drinking.

"My poor girl." Kagome's mom said, dabbing her forehead with the cold towel again.

"Why would Naraku do that to me?" Kagome wailed as her head gave a painful throb. "What did I ever do to him?"

"It's not the first time," Kanna says. "It's not you, it's him. The dude has issues with girls, like, big-time issues."

Kagome's mom looks incredibly disturbed by that information, and disgusted. But before she can speak she can see that Kagome's is going to be sick again by the look on her face and holds the bucket up for her again.

The smell of the vomit that's already in there makes her stomach heave again and her mom wipes her mouth when she was finished.

"That Naraku kid should be in prison. He's a menace to society." her mom spoke, her mouth in a thin line, a strong indicator that there was much she would like to say about this Naraku charachter.

"He should, for some reason he thinks it's funny." Kanna spoke, she looks like she wants to say more but doesn't.

Kagome flopped back on her pillows feeling drained, this is the worst she's ever felt in her life and she hated it. She didn't want to be here especially in front of Inuyasha like this.

"Am I going to be ok?" she asks her voice showing how tired she felt.

"You'll be fine honey, you're lucky Inuyasha had the right mind to call an ambulance when he did." her mom smiles at Inuyasha; but he looks worried and angry.

"When can Kagome go home?" Sango asked worriedly.

"In a few hours the doctors said. They want to sure they got everything out and that she stays hydrated." she said as Kagome gave a moan at the thought of throwing up some more.

'_Get everything out? What the __**hell **__was put in me?' _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

After getting released a couple of hours later with instructions to stay home from school a couple of days Kagome was riding laid back in the passenger seat of her mom's Mercedes SUV. Her mom has been getting a lot of 'toys' lately, Kagome liked to call them.

The window was down and the cool air felt good on Kagome's skin and kept the nausea at bay.

She was happy for her mom. She knew that nobody deserved it more than her. They had came from nothing and all thanks to the hardwork of her mother.

She noticed her mom was uncharacteristically quiet on the drive. She felt guilt shoot through her.

She was ruining what was supposed to be a monumental and joyful time of their lives. They had moved to a new house on the upper-class side of town, they were supposed to be enjoying the fruits of her mom labor not enjoying the smell of her vomit.

"I'm sorry mom." she said when they stopped at a stoplight.

When her mom didn't replu right away Kagome looked at her and saw she had tears down her face.

"Why are you crying mom?" she asks her, reaching over to hold her moms hand.

"I should've been there. I feel like I let you down, I'm your protector...I almost lost you." she ended her sentence in a whisper.

The light turns green and Kagome smiled at how childlike her mother looked at the moment, deep down adults were children inside she guessed, with their own worries and fears. "I'm still here, I'll always be with you mommy." Kagome said with a smile in her little girl voice, trying to cheer her mom up.

Her mom broke out in a smile, that voice always worked and the sight of her smile made Kagome chuckle weakly.

"Sorry, I had my breakdown moment. But I'm back in mom mode." her mom laughed loudly as she wiped her tears. She had to be strong for her daughter.

When they get to the house Kagome goes into her room and changes into her favorite pair of warm flannel footie pajamas then lays in her bed.

"Just call if you need anything ok?" her mom told her from her doorway and Kagome nodded, then quickly dozed off.

THREE DAYS LATER...

Kagome lounged on the couch in the living room, wrapped up in a warm fleece blanket with the remote to their new flat screen tv laying beside her, and watching a movie on HBO. she couldn't stand to watch any other channels because the 'pool incident' made it on the local news station. Yes! She was on the news.

It's like she couldn't escape it. She just realized how prominent and famous this school and it's students were.

She was SO enjoying the fruits of her moms labor today, not thinking about Friday night at all anymore. The digital cable had just got set up yesterday so she wouldn't go stir crazy. Only thing that ruined it was how she had to eat bland food and couldn't enjoy her popcorn and ice cream.

She yawned, her head and stomach were still a little upset but not as much as yesterday, she could feel the urge for a cat nap coming on she stretched out on the sofa and wrapped the blankets tighter around her.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Kagome looked at it, not expecting anyone and wondered who it was.

Right when she moved to get it her mom flew through the hall, "Ah ah! Don't you dare move young lady." she ordered as she unlocked then opened the door.

"Hello ? Is it ok if I see Kagome?" came Sango's voice.

"Sangooo!" Kagome cheered when she walked through the door, her mom closing it and locking it behind her.

"Oh, nice TV and nice couch. Is that a new table? You guys are living it up, huh?" Sango teased when she walked in and gave Kagome a hug.

"All thanks to my dear old mom." Kagome replied with a light laugh.

She was glad that she had somone to talk to and was beginning to get lonely.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Kagome's mom asked as she turned to go back to her office, looking at Sango with that 'mom look'.

"Yes but it's not the same without Kagome. Can we keep this between us ? Please?" Sango begged making her mom nod.

"Just no more skipping after this, ok. I appreciate you coming to check on my baby." her mom spoke then continued on to her office.

"So how are you doing?" Sango asked setting her bookbag down on the ground then sittin down on the couch in the space left by Kagome's stomach, leaning against her and running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine, stop babying me." Kagome joked even though secretly she loved the feeling of being cared for.

Kagome wondered why everyone kept looking at her like she was roadkill. Yeah she knew she had stitches in her forehead and looked like the bride of Frankenstein but was it THAT bad?

When she got thrown in the pool Kagome figured that crack she felt was her face making contact on the side of the pool. How she managed to scrape her head, nose, AND chin she will never know.

Sango reached out and gently traces the stitches, "Does is hurt?"

"No it feels great!" Kagome exclaimed sarcasticlly.

"Sorry, dumb question." Sango smiled.

"Y'know you're quite the celebrity at school now." she said and Kagome's eyebrows jumped towards her hairline in surprise.

"I am?" Kagome asked.

"Everyone's talking about you." Sango said with a nod.

"Good or bad?"

"Mostly good things. Thay all feel really bad for you. The whole school is way pissed at Kikyo for what she did." Sango clapped with a smile.

"What about Naraku?" Kagome asked with dread, she did not want to go to the same school as him any longer, but she wasn't going to make her family uproot their lives just when they'd gotten settled in. Even Souta was making a lot of friends at his new school.

Sango shrugs, "You know how it is with jock boys."

Suddenly the phone began to rang and Kagome asnwered it, thinking it was probably one of the guys calling to say hello.

She was surprised when it was a man, when she started to think maybe her mom had started dating again he indentified himself as a reporter for People magazine and says he wants to do a feature on her work and life story.

Her mom runs into the living room with a pencil behind her ear. "For me?" she mouths as if she was expecting this call. Kagome nodded then handed her the phone.

Kagome watched as her mom began to head back to her office and heard her say in surprise, "You want to profile me?"

"Who was that?" Sango asks curiously as they heard her mom shut her office door.

"People magazine." Kagome replied making Sango's jaw drop in disbelief.

"Your mom is so cool! Nobody at school has a clue of how cool you are. You know that? Your mom is about to become a millionaire, she's like, the modern day Jane Fonda." Sango gushed.

"She is?" Kagome asked in surprise, she never really paid much attention to her Mom's work. She just knew it was really successful with her fitness channels, she even heard her mom talking about producing a cooking show dedicated to eating healthy and writing a few books.

"You see these guns? I ordered your Mom's dvd." Sango said flexing her arms and showing her firm biceps. "You didn't tell me about that." Kagome said.

"I kinda forgot with the whole Kikyo incident going on." Sango said then gasped in excitement, "I SO want to be there the day you drive up to school in your new car!" her eyes gleamed wickedly.

"What would you get?"

Kagome closed her eyes in thought. "Umm, I don't know. Not a porche, too cheesy." she spoke.

Sango nodded in agreement then grabbed Kagome's hand, "You do realize that when that People's article comes out everyone at school is gonna be eating crap out of the palm of your hand." she says.

Kagome smiled but it was hollow, she was only half listening, still day dreaming of what car she was going to get. She couldn't believe all this was actually going to happen, if what Sango said was true.

"But I don't really care about all that...I don't want people eating crap out of my hand. They're just gonna think I'm another Kikyo." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"I know you don't I'm just saying, people are gonna be kissing up to you and all kinds of stuff. I just want you to be prepared." Sango said.

Sango hung out with her until school let out then said she had to go home and face the music, she knew her parents knew she skipped school today because the school called home when there was an absence.

Kagome guessed she was still a little sick because right after Sango left she fell asleep on the couch and that was how she spent the rest of the day.

TWO MORE DAYS LATER...

'_Do they really have to stare so much?' _Kagome thought to herself as she made her way from her first class to her locker. She finally been taken of bed rest, much to her pleasure, only to go back to school.

Kagome still has stitches in her forehead, they look like tiny raw train tracks, but she still doesn't think that's reason why all the kids in the hall at school are staring at her.

She did feel like a celebrity, but not a good celebrity.

More like Mary-Kate or Ashley, whichever one is anorexic, on the way to the clinic where they're going to force feed her with a tube.

No, she felt like Paris Hilton after the unfortunate video incident.

Exposed.

Pitied.

Laughed at.

Like people might have once thought she was kinda cool now they all think she was tragic.

Basically she felt like she became 'that kid'.

Every school has one. Back in her old school it was a geek boy with an uneven bowl cut and short pants who tried to kill himself. Everyone ignored him for years, made fun of him (except Kagome of course), and then one day he went home and sliced up his wrists with a bread knife.

Then, all of a sudden, everyone knew who he was, and felt really bad for teasing him and he got popular for the wrong reason.

Kagome felt like now that was her, only she didn't do anything so much as she had something done to her. '_How is it possible I've only been here almost 3 weeks and I'm already 'that kid?'_ she thought to herself as she opened her locker with a sad sigh.

When she closed it she turned around and saw a few people smile at her with their shoulders up by their ears, like they can't finish a full shrug about her, but mostly people just stare.

Some of them lean in and whisper to eachother. The nicer ones wait until she passed them to do it. When they see Kagome notice them whispering they turn around and pretend to be looking for something in their lockers.

It's stupid. She knew they were freaked.

She was the girl who got drugged and almost killed by Kikyo. In other words, she was exactly what every girl in this school is afraid she might be one day. It's like everyone lives in the menacing shadow of Kikyo, and she knows she'd probably loving it right now.

It's like her doing this to Kagome enforces her authority in some weird and twisted way.

When Kagome gets to her history class she's surprised to see Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku in there. In fact it look like their whole class is in here along with hers.

"What's going on guys?" Kagome asked quickly walking over and taking a seat in between Sango and Inuyasha, making it a point to ignore Kikyo and her friends, except Kanna who smiles and waves at her much to Kikyo's displeasure.

"Our classes got merged because out teacher has to get surgery for something. You're gonna be stuck with us for a while." Miroku said with a smile.

"I'm just glad I won't be in here alone with the Slut Brigade." Kagome said.

"I feel you on that one. Although Kanna's actually not that bad. She asks about you every morning. It really gets under Kikyo's skin." Sango said waving at Kanna who waves back only to have her arm snatched and slammed down on her desk by Kikyo.

Kagome smiles, "You're just doing that to make Kikyo mad huh?"

"You bet." Sango said with a snarky looking grin.

Kikyo just sits and looks pretty, as if she hasn't a care in the world. Her and Kagura talk and laugh as if it's any other day and just last Friday they didn't almost kill her.

The bell rings and the teacher makes his way into the room wearing khaki shorts and a stylish shirt. There's total silence.

Kagome can feel everyones eyes on her, even the people who aren't looking directly at her, They all know she's here, and they all know Kikyo is here, and no one knows what that means. Kaogme counts herself among those who doesn't know what's happening

Can anyone say awkward?

"Hello everyone," Mr. Gretton says. "Good to see we have a full class today. Everyone's here except Naraku, who's going to be out for a couple of weeks." He claps his hands the way teachers do, and asks,

"Do you all know where he is?"

No one answers and Kagome looks up, is looking right at her with sympathy.

Then he looks at Kikyo without sympathy.

Ouch! Can this be any more awkward?

Someone clears their throat, it's Inuyasha. Kagome turns to look at him and he smiles in a reassuring way that makes her feel a lot better.

"Naraku's parents sent him to an intensive counseling center where they work with kids with emotional problems," says Mr. Gretton. People look at eachother out of the corners of their eyes but sit as still as rabbits afraid of a noise.

Mr. Gretton continues, "So, as you all know, we've had a busy week here. I'm not going to mess around and pretend I don't know about it. I don't think you should either. It's been in all the papers and on the news. It's no secret, Kagome, that you had a terrible thing happen to you last weekend. I want to say I'm very sorry that this was your introduction to Shikon High School."

Kagome felt her heatbeat get faster. Like a bird heart. Boomboom-boom.

She felt heavy in the face, and her stiches throb with the increased blood flow. Ouch. This so sucks.

She didn't want him talking about this here, especially at this time! Why is he doing this to her?

"So today I thought we'd have a change of pace, and instead of talking about our reading assignment, I want us to put our desks in a cricle."

No one moves.

"C'mon," says Mr. Gretton. He claps his hands again, even louder. "Move your desks. Let's go!"

The class manuevered their desks into a circle. Kagome blushed slightly when Inuyasha took hold of her hand under the cover of their desks. "How you holdin up?" he asked worriedly, looking into her eyes with concern.

"I'm ok." she smiled slightly, squeezing his hand for comfort.

Right now, the bet between the two was the furthest thing from their mind. Inuyasha just wanted to be there for her and Kagome...she just wanted to turn invisible at the moment.

The teacher walks around the outside of the circle, handing them all photocopies. One is a magazine article about date rape drugs. Another os a newspaper article about the influence of pop culture on girls and women today. Then there's another on why girls are so mean to eachother when they should sticking up for eachother at this incredibly hard time in their lives.

It reads like some touchy feely counselor wrote it.

gave them all 15 minutes to read the articles. After everyone is finished he starts a discussion. At first no one talks but Sango takes the initiative.

"I agree with the articles," she says, smiling gently at Kagome, "And I'm not afraid to say it. I'm disgusted by what Kikyo and Naraku did and I think she doesn't realize the seriousness of what she's done. Kagome almost died...I've never been so scared before in my entire life. She's been the sister I've always wanted, and I love her very much."

Kagome felt tears well in her eyes at Sango's warm words. 'Thank you.' she mouthed her words to Sango and Sango nodded back, also teary eyed.

"Thanks Sango," says Mr. Gretton, "What about the rest of you? Do you think it was ok for what Kikyo and Naraku did?"

Everyone shakes their head, even Kanna. Kikyo and Kagura just sat their as if there was something more important they could be doing right now.

"How about you Kikyo? What do you think?" Mr. Gretton asks.

He sits on the edge of his desk, crosses her legs and folds his arms across his chest, defensive.

'_Don't tell me the teacher is afraid of her? That's whack!' _Kagome thought to herself, reading his body language.

Kikyo looks at her hands with a scary little smile and doesn't say anything. Then, slowly, she lifts eyes and stares him down. "I think I don't want to talk about this. If you don't mind, 'sir'." She says 'sir' sarcastically, to drive home the fact that she has no respect for his authority. Almost, as if to remind him that _she _has the authority.

"Is there a reason?" asks Mr. Gretton , not backing down.

Kikyo stares at him with hate. "No," she says. "There's no reason. But I think you should stop pushing me about it, unless you want me to bring up another topic you and I have discussed before."

looks nervous all of a sudden, and Kikyo smiles.

"Here's the topic," she says. She leans forward and smiles like she's crazy. "Teachers who flirt with their female students. I think that's having a really bad impact on the self esteem of high school girls, don't you, Mr. Gretton ?"

Mr. Gretton blushes and moves on to another student.

Kagome realizes there are more layers of sickness at that this school than she knows-or even want to know. Inuyasha gives her hand another squeeze and Kagome breathes a sigh of relief, at least Inuyasha and her friends were here with her. She was surrounded by people that cared about her and people that she cared for as well.


	8. Feelings

An Urban Fairytale

Chapter 7

Feelings

Summary: In a sense, Kagome is the modern cinderalla fairytale. No she doesn't have an evil step-mother or step sisters. Though she did make a complete life change. From an over-weight nobody to a hazel eyed bombshell with the figure of a super model. But who says being skinny solves all your problems?

After school, Sango, dressed in black shorts and black sports bra bobs on the treadmill next to Kagome also clad in purple shorts and purple sports bra in the school's workout room.

When Kagome said she was going to go work out Sango cracked the knuckles on her long skinny fingers and told her she didn't think she should go alone.

Kagome felt like she needed to blow off some steam, especially after her akward day back at school after the 'pool incident'. Why couldn't everyone just put it in the past and just get over it. Kagome already was!

"That homocidal bitch. You know she was still laughing after you passed out, like a fucking hyena? She's sick I tell you." Sango panted angrily as she pressed the down button the speed to slow down to a brisk walk.

"I was too busy overdosing to care about her or anyone else laughing at me." Kagome breathed out, sweat shone on her body and the jewel in her belly button ring bounced with her stride.

"I'm just glad you're ok. Inuyasha was pretty worried too. I think he really likes you, like, _really really _likes you. He just doesn't realize it yet." Sango said, reaching up to pull her ponytail apart to make the scrunchie tighter.

"You think?" Kagome asked in surprise. "I know." Sango nodded.

"I wonder what he's thinking now that he knows you like him." Sango said causing for Kagome stumble over her feet and almost fall on the treadmill.

Shit!

She had forgot about her drug induced confession about her feelings to Inuyasha.

"Nooo Sango! Why did you make me remember? He must think I'm a total dork now." she whined as she slowed her treadmill down to a brisk walk also.

"He probably is in shock about it. Give it a couple days and I'm positive he'll be telling you how much he likes you too." Sango said.

"But what about you and Miroku, I've noticed how close you two have gotten?" Kagome asked, keen on changing the subject of conversation.

"Mmm, I guess we have. He hasn't confessed his undying love for me or anything, still working on that, but we have been talking on the phone. He asked me to go out to eat after we finish working out, you and Inuyasha wanna double?" Sango asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No I was gonna hang here and check out the after school clubs, I still haven't chosen one and the deadline is this week. I really need the extra credit." Kagome declined. Of course she would love to spend time with Inuyasha but she didn't know how she could face him now that she remembered her confession.

'_I can't believe I said something corny like that!' _Kagome scolded herself.

Sango looked at her as if she knew what she was doing. "Alright then. I guess I should head out now. I think an hour is enough time to let him stew in his lust for me, the anxiety always makes for better dates." Sango giggled mischeviously as she turned her treadmill off then stepped off the machine.

Kagome followed suit and gave her a big sweaty hug. "Eww Kagome! Keep your body fluids to yourself." Sango laughed.

"Have fun on your date!" Kagome cheered after they had gotten cleaned up in the locker room then gotten dressed.

Kagome sighed as she put her sweaty clothes in her gym bag then exited the workout room.

The halls were a lot less crowded now that school was out so she was glad she was spared the gawking stares of the entire school.

She wondered how long before something else happened that would make everyone forget about what Kikyo did to her.

"Well, better get down to business." Kagome muttered as she pulled out a list of school clubs. There was a lot of them so she had a lot of checking out to do.

WITH SANGO...

'_How is it that I'm the one that ends up waiting? _Sango thought angrily as she sat at an upscale cafe down the street from the school. It was a nice cafe and had an outside section where you can eat decorated with fountains and fancy tables.

Normally she didn't do cafes but this one had a wider selection than the starbucks so she could actually pick up a yummy salad here.

"Hey, Sango!" called Miroku from outside the white fence that seperated the eating area from the sidewalk.

"Hey yourself." she replied deciding to keep her irritation of waiting for him to herself. Couldn't have him thinking that she was excited about this impromptu 'date'.

Miroku hurried inside then through the doors to the outside area.

"Aww...why didn't you wear your workout clothes?" he asked in a joking disappointed voice.

"You pervert." Sango laughed then stood to give him a hug. His lecherous antics were actually making her grow a little fond of him.

He definetly wasn't boring and wasn't so perverted where it was overbearing and creepy, plus those gorgeous eyes made his antics MUCH more bearable.

"You call me a pervert but your eyes say you love me." he retorted as he sat down across from her.

Soon the waiter came an took their orders. Sango got a chicken salad while Miroku got strawberry cheesecake.

Sango sipped from her water as she noticed her heartrate had picked up and she had acquired a tickeling sensation in her stomach. '_Hmm...maybe the water is weird here.' _she thought as she put the glass down.

"So, I take it you've asked me out on this date to confess you've fallen madly in love with me?" Sango asked with a smile as Miroku's eyes twinkled.

"Alas dear Sango, you've found me out." he replied with a chuckle.

"I also wanted to spend a little time with you. With school and all going on I rarely have you to myself." he added.

"Don't be greedy, there's enough of me to go around." Sango joked flirtatiously. She enjoyed the playful banters between her and Miroku. It kept her on her toes and he always left her guessing and laughing.

She always liked a challenge, and getting him to fall for her would prove to be so. Usually by now guys would be putty in her hands. Not that she would sleep with them or anything, she wasn't like Kikyo!

But her lips did get lonely sometimes...and she did like going out on dates.

"Ahh, but I intend to keep you to myself." he replied the joking tone gone from his voice as he locked eyes with her. Sango felt her heart do a flip when they locked eyes. '_Is...he serious?' _she thought then cleared her throat.

"I don't see that fair in the slightest. You're spreading yourself quite thin, don't you think?" Sango countered. She had to remind him of how he priveleged himself to groping lots of girls, every girl in school it seemed.

"My hands, yes, but my heart, no." Miroku quipped his eyes smiling as their food was set down in front of them.

"I'm searching for something akin to the Kama Sutra." he spoke making Sango choke on the salad she was eating.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed, cheeks turning bright red.

"No you're misunderstanding," Miroku burst out laughing at Sango's face and how innocent she looked, "I mean the unity, like, the heart and soul becoming one. Anyone can have sex but you only have one true soulmate." he explained as Sango relaxed a bit.

"Leave it to you to make something dirty like the Kama Sutra seem romantic." Sango said shaking her head making Miroku laugh.

"I can tell." he said pinning his laughing eyes on her.

"Tell what?" Sango said indignantly as she put ranch on her salad.

"You're a virgin." he said lacing his fingers together and setting his chin on his hands as he gazed at her, his eyes as bright as his smile.

"So?" Sango squeaked as she blushed. How did he know?

"It's no biggie, that's just rare to find. I feel as if I stumbled upon a rare plum, ripe for harvesting." he sighed as he closed his eyes with a romantic sigh.

"You pervert!" Sango exclaimed tossing a peice of her salad at him. "Is that all you're after?" she said her face turning red with embarrassment and a bit of anger.

"Of course not! I'm not Naraku." Miroku burst out his own face turning red. "I may seem like a perv but I do value women. If it weren't for them there would be no civilization, that's what makes you so amazing. You're strong but so fragile at the same time, it's beautiful." he finished making Sango blink.

He DID seem to love women...perhaps a bit much. But it was a genuine love, as far as she could tell.

"Oh...well then...you have a weird way of expressing your value, letch." She replied, her cheeks still pink and wondering why her stomach still had that fluttering sensation in it and why it intensified when he smiled at her.

"Here, ladies should always have the first bite...say 'ahhh'." he chuckled as he sliced a peice of cake with his fork and held it out to her.

Sango gave him a look that said 'Are you serious?' and he nodded, "Go on." he said with a gentle smile.

She felt her stomach give another flip as she leaned forward and opened her mouth. Her heart was racing at how this somehow seemed a little sexual, him feeding her a frosting covered strawberry, and at how his eyes felt as if they were drinking her in.

When she felt the sweetness burst on her tounge she couldn't help but close her eyes as she savored the flavor and tried to clean the fork when she pulled away. "Mmm." she breathed out in delight. He had to have ordered her favorite cake! It was her one weakness.

Suddenly she felt something soft, warm, and moist caressing her lips. Her eyes sprang open to see Miroku's nose touching hers and his eyes were closed. He was...kissing her!

Her first reflex was to slap him for stealing a kiss but another part, a larger part, was enjoying it. That part of her told her to close her eyes and cherish the moment, so she did just that.

She'd never felt a kiss so gentle and caring but so sensual and breathtaking at the same time. Her heart was still in her chest and her stomach felt like it was doing the tango it was so tingly.

When he pulled away her eyes were still closed, she was still trying to figure out what had just happened and lost in the intense feelings. "Sango," Miroku said gently, causing for her to open her eyes,

"I don't ever want you thinking that I would use you or mistreat you, I'm not even that type of guy...I _am_ the type of guy that when I see something I want, I go for it...and I want you." he spoke, placing a hand on her cheek.

Sango felt as if time had stopped as the wind blew and his thumb rubbed her cheek. These feelings that she was feeling...

'_These feelings I feel...there's no way that I...it couldn't be...' _She thought as she looked into his eyes.

MEANWHILE...

"Nothing catches my attention...all of these clubs are...uuuggghh!" Kagome muttered under her breath as she just exited what felt like the 100th club room and millionth interagation about what happened last weekend.

There was the fencing club, martial arts club, anime/manga club, chess club, art club, technology club, book club, dancing club, health club and even a scuba/swim club! But none of these she could see herself sticking with long term and actually enjoying it, especially when all they wanted to talk about was her and Kikyo.

She was at her wits end!

"I need a break." she muttered as she headed towards the vending machines in the cafeteria.

After inserting seventy-five cents and getting a snapple she resumed her trek of the school halls.

Maybe she would just miss out on the extra credit, because the way things were looking, there was no club for her here.

She slumped against the wall of the main hall and slid down the ground, her legs straight out in front of her. "What am I doing? I should just go home." she whispered to herself.

"Hold on guys! I need to go get another mannequin!" Kagome heard a girls voice call from the end of the hall she was currently at.

A tall girl turned down the hall she was on and was walking towards her. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she seemed like she was lost in her own thoughts or focused on whatever task she was doing. She had her hair up in a messy bun with pretty shiny sticks stuck through it to hold it up, and she had emerald green eyes, from what Kagome could tell she was a wolf demon also.

When they made eye contact the girl froze in her track, eyes going up and down her frame then sticking to her legs.

'_Oh my god...please don't ask me about last weekend. Please don't ask, please dont ask pleeeaasssee don't ask.'_ Kagome prayed in her brain when suddenly the girl ran over to her.

"What's your name? I'm Ayame, gosh you have gorgeous legs? Have you ever modeled? Are you in a club? What's your name? Wanna join the fashion club?" she asked in one big breath as she kneeled down and shook Kagome with her rythym of speech.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ayame, you said, right?" Kagome said trying to calm the girl down and make sure she heard her name right, she was making her dizzy with all the shaking.

The girl, Ayame, nodded energetically.

"See, we have this one ensemble that Kikyo is just being a bitch about and won't model. We're looking for another one and you're perfect!" Ayame gushed, her movements so flamboyant one of her hair sticks drooped and almost fell out.

"Wait...you said Kikyo?" Kagome said her mood dropping considerably. She was thinking there was hope for her. She did like fashion and hadn't seen the fashion club yet.

"Yes, she's our main model but her mood swings are dragging the club down man. We need someone who's fresh and easy to work with. Please join...uh...what's your name?" Ayame asked calming down and realizing she hadn't learned Kagome's name yet.

"Kagome...I'm sorry but I can't be in the same club as Kikyo." Kagome said, slumping down a bit.

"Oooohh..." Ayame said, realization dawned on her.

"Well, who cares about Kikyo right! You have waaay better legs than her and I can just tell you're way nicer. You have the perfect porportions and height, please, I insist that you join our club. Or at least think about joining." Ayame begged clapping her hands together.

How could Kagome refuse a heartfelt plea for help like that? Plus she did have a point, who cared about Kikyo. Why should one measly girl stop her from enjoying her life?

"Umm, could I check you guys out first before I decide?" Kagome ventured. Ayame squealed in delight.

"Of course! Kikyo just stormed out being the melodramatic diva that she is so we're down a model for the school runway show coming up. You're a God send Kagome, you are!" Ayame smiled then grabbed Kagome by the hand and pulled her to her feet.

Kagome felt like she could relax for once. Ayame wasn't giving her pitying looks or asking her a million questions about Kikyo and the 'incident' like millions of other people did at the clubs she checked out.

Ayame truly did love her club and had a passion for fashion. Kagome could admire someone that was passionate about what they did, not passionate about school gossip.

When they entered the club room Kagome was not expecting what she saw.

The walls were painted a deep violet and the floor was a light neon green, there were collages of clothes and models on the walls. Mannequins and rolls of fabric lined the walls.

The club was fairly small, about twenty people or so.

Kagome relaxed even more when saw a familiar face, Rin was here, with measuring tape drapped across her shoulders as she finished measuring a girl with short hair.

"Kagome! Glad to see you here." she said after finishing up with the girl. She rushed over and gave her a hug.

"I thought you were in the swim club?" Kagome said after they broke apart.

"No, I'm on the swim _team_. Another thing I love is fashion. I'm too short for modeling so I design instead. I love seeing my creations on the runway, it give life meaning." Rin said almost getting teary eyed.

"I'm glad you two know eachother. Don't you think Kagome will look great on the runway? I'm trying to get her to consider joining us." Ayame said to Rin.

Rin gasped then took Kagome's hands. "You totally should Kagome, you'll love it. You'd get a makeover and everyday you get to wear pretty clothes, sometimes you might even get to help designing since our design team is so small." she said just as energetically as Ayame nodded along.

"I really want to, you guys look great, you're unlike any other club I've visited so far...it's just...y'know." Kagome trailed off not wanting to go into details.

Rin's face saddened as she realized what Kagome was talking about. She just didn't want any more drama with Kikyo. One hostpital stay was enough for her.

But...she did want to try it. Wanted to know what it was like to be a model and wear nice clothes and walk down the runway. She wanted to know if she could actually could do it. But...

She would never know unless she tried.

'_Who cares about Kikyo?'_ Ayame's voice rung through her head.

"I know, how about you just do one show with us as a trial run, and if you like it then you stay in the club with us?" Ayame proposed.

"Great idea Ayame!" Rin clapped with a smile. "I ain't the clubs event coordinator for nothing." Ayame bragged crossing her arms confidently with a smile.

"Well, what do ya say Kagome?" Rin asked eagerly as Kagome hummed in thought.

"Ummm...I saaayyyy, I'll do it. I'll give it a try!" Kagome smiled her heart giving a thump.

"Yaay!" the two girls cheered in unison then dragged Kagome over the rest of the group to make introductions, give her club information, and show her the designs for their next ensemble for the school's runway show.

_**A/N: Miroku and Sango are sooooo cute! I wish someone would kiss ME like that lol. Ok, bare with me, I just gotta get things set for the rest of the story. Hoping you guys are enjoying the story as much as I'm writing it. Sorry for the lack of updates. Traveling and life has a way of doing that to us. That's why I'm trying to update as much as possible before life yanks me away from the computer again. I appreciate your reviews readers! They always put a smile on my face and a warmth in my heart.**_


End file.
